The Girl With The Knife
by LeighEight
Summary: Tris Prior works at the diner with her friend Lynn, and one day an unexpected encounter draws her into the lives of Zeke and Uriah Pedrad, where she discovers her true self when she stands up against Four Eaton, the senior jock. But when Tris decides to go to Dauntless, she gets more than she bargained for when she gets hurt by the dreamy boy. How will she prove herself better?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Knife**

"Hey Tris, can you clean up table three for me?" Tori grabs my attention and points to the table across the edge of the diner. I nod and walk my way over. I know what you're thinking; what is going on here? Well, here's my life.

My name is Beatrice "Tris" Prior, and I am sixteen years old. I moved from Washington DC, to Chicago, Illinois with my mother Natalie Prior, my father Andrew Prior, and my ten mother older nerdy "Erudite" brother, Caleb Prior when I was fifteen. When I was sixteen, I was enrolled in Dauntless, a branch of the military academy here in Chicago that trains you on self-defense tactics. Usually, these people grow up to be in the marines, or the police force, or even security guards. Not many of them train eight hours a day for nothing. My only friend I work with is Lynn at the diner, along with Tori who is also one of the knife throwing instructors at my school. I start school tomorrow, and I've lived here a month. I got the job here at the diner because they needed a new waitress, and I needed the extra cash. Today, I was busy working at the counter wiping it down, when I went to clear off table three.

"So Tris, are you excited for school tomorrow? You're going to meet all of my Dauntless friends, and they'll love you." Lynn smiles and comes over toward me, helping me clear off the dishes and ketchup stains left on the table.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrug my shoulder and pick up the dirty dishes box. I walk behind the counter still keeping my conversation with Lynn. "I don't make friends, easily Lynn. It took me two weeks to even talk to you," I smirk and she giggles as I walk into the back room. My apron is covered with stains and flour from baking the bread, and I set the dishes in the sink. I clean off my hands and change my apron from my cleaning one, to my waitress one. Just as I tie in and finish drying my hands, the bell rings and someone walks in. I don't turn around to see who it is, but I hear muffled voices and a few loud raised words. Lynn comes storming in and taps me on the shoulder.

"Tris, someone's here. Would you mind taking him for me? I can't stand him." I give her a shrug and a raised eyebrow. I brush my loose hair strands behind my ears, and take out my notepad and pen. She scoffs, hearing the voices and leans against the counter.

"Lynn, who is it anyways?" I ask turning to exit the door.

"It's Four Eaton, the senior jock. He's got this snotty stupid girlfriend who always cheats on him, and it seems like they broke up because he got a glare at everyone who turned to look at the door when he walked in. He's so ignorant and rude, and he never treats anyone with respect."

"Lynn," I place my hand on her shoulder. "I think I can handle this one for you." She gives me a big grin and holds the door open for me. "Be my guest, Prior."

"I shall," I shoot her a smirk and I head over toward the table where he sits. There's another guy, tall and thin with short black hair and a soft smile, and next to him is a male who is handsome, with dark brown skin and dark brown eyes. He also had a soft white smile and had a snake tattoo behind his ear. Across from them is a six foot tall hunched over male whom has dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, and lips that frown naturally at the corners like mine do.

"Welcome to the Hob, can I take your order?" I try to sound as sweet, but menacing and less ignorant as possible, since Lynn told me this guy was a jerk.

"I'll take an expresso, and my dear brother here," the male on the outer seat slaps his shoulders of the guy next to him, "will also have an expresso with a piece of dauntless cake." The male finishes up the sentence for him and they smile. They both turn their direction toward the handsome male sitting across from him.

"And you sir, what can I get you?" He turns his gaze my way and locks his eyes on me. I don't know what it is, but I'm able to look away and he isn't. The two males shrug their shoulders at me, and I look back at him.

"I'll take another waitress," he smirks at me and I bite the inside of my cheek. The boys across from him sigh. "Four, come on man, you don't have to be this way." He sends him a glare, and I decide to seek revenge.

"Four, like the number?" I ask, partially curious partially annoyed. He turns in my direction and snaps his head toward me. His eyes are locked on mine, cold and distant but he doesn't scare me, or frighten me, and frankly, I don't care what he does to me.

"Look lady," he stands up and I shove him back down in the booth seat, as I take the knife from the side table and slam it between the middle as it gets stuck. I lean in close and my mouth twitches at the corner. "Look, number boy. I don't take shit from anyone. I certainly won't take it from you. This may work for you, but some people don't tolerate it. I don't care who you are. Watch your mouth," I snap. He gets up and storms over to the other side of the diner and the two guys still at the booth stare at me in bewilderment. I hear the diner backroom door open, and Lynn comes walking out grinning.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you did that! Dude he's probably pissed!" She shrieks with laughter and I'm smiling too. See, this is why I belong in dauntless.

"Oh hey Lynn, you work here?" One of the boys asks him. She nods and waves.

"Hi guys, this is Tris." She smiles and rests her hands on my shoulders. I wave and smile at them. "I would be Tris Prior," I say softly. I see Four sitting outside, turning back toward me. When I catch his gaze he sharply looks away, and I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm Zeke," the guy on the end says, "and this is my brother, Uriah." He points to the boy sitting beside him. Uriah smiles at me and taps his fork.

"Hey, um, by any chance what sector do you guys go to?"

"Dauntless," they say in unison, including Lynn. I smile and look around at them.

"Really, I'm starting there tomorrow." Uriah beckons for me to sit down and join them, but just as I'm about to the cake is ready, and I bring it over for the four of us. Tori smiles at me and nods, and walks over to the door to flip the sign to "We're Closed."

"Should we leave?" Zeke says.

"No," Lynn and I say in unison. I pass around everyone each a fork, and take four smalls candles from the table behind us, and take a match out of my pocket. I light one for each of us and stop them before they can blow it out.

"Okay, we each can make one wish with a candle, okay?" They all nod. Uriah goes first.

"To dauntless cake," he smiles and blows out his candle.

"To family," Zeke says and blows out his candle.

"To friendship," Lynn blows out her candle and giggles as it tips over.

"What are you thinking of Tris?" Zeke turns to me and I smile.

"To the knife," I chuckle as I pluck it out of the table and Lynn stares in shock. Zeke and Uriah grin at me as I cut the cake, and there's an extra piece.

"Who gets the last piece?" I ask once we're all done our cake. Zeke and Uriah have smothered their cake all over their faces, and I have just finished mine. Lynn ate hers in a few bites, and I can agree it's delicious. I notice Four is still sitting on the other side, as I pick up the last piece and motion for them to wait. I walk over toward him and he is sipping his drink. He turns to me and smirks.

"So, am I getting chewed at again?" He says to me. I grin and slide the cake across the table toward him. I take the fork from the table and toss it at him, which lands perfectly in the cake in front of him. He stares at me, wide eyed just like everyone else does.

"Eat up, number boy," I grin and walk to the back counter, taking off my apron I place it on top. I grab my jacket, my car keys and my cellphone, and stop before my friends. I notice Four is on his cellphone, constantly glancing at me.

"Well, I'm heading home. I'll see you guys tomorrow, in Dauntless." I smile before I exit the door and Lynn, Zeke, and Uriah call out to me.

"Tris, I'll text you!" Zeke shouts and I nod.

"Thanks for the cake, Tris." Uriah sends me a wink and I laugh. "All in a day's work, Uriah; you owe me eight bucks for it though." He grins at me. "I got you tomorrow," he laughs.

"Tris, nice job, I'll call you tonight." Lynn says and I smile. I climb into my truck, wrapping my jacket around me closer. The chilly spring night reminds me that summer is only three months away, and what sucks is I came mid-semester. My mom convinces me everything will be fine, and that I can just catch up if needed to. I turn on the radio and am pulling out of the lot when Zeke calls me, and I begin to drive down the road.

"Hey Tris, I need to tell you something," I place the phone to my ear and turn the radio off.

"Yeah, what's up?" I say, rolling up my window to block the muffled wind sounds.

"It's about Four; if you don't mind." I groan, leaning back exaggerated, annoyed that I had thirty seconds to myself before I had to hear him call me about this. He's probably talking more about me.

"Alright, Zeke hit me."

"He texted me while you were leaving. He was talking about how no one, not even his mother stood up to him like that. He's impressed." I'm turning the corner when I place my phone on the dashboard, and place him on speaker.

"Well, that wasn't intended. I don't deal with assholes at home. It's bad enough I have my Erudite nerdy brother," I stifle a giggle as I pull into my driveway.

"Your brother is Caleb Prior, right?" he asks into the phone.

"Yeah, unfortunately so," I climb out of my truck and unhook the speaker phone, placing it to my ear as I fumble for my car key on my key ring. I unlock the door to my small grey house and step inside, still on contact with Zeke as I walk up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Well, anyways, Tris I think you made an impression on him."

"On you, or Four?"

"Well, everyone here tonight in the diner," he laughs a little and I grin. "But, that's not my point. My point is that he sees you as something different than the other girls."

"And I should care because?" I open the door to my room and place my purse on the floor, jumping on my bed exhausted as I wrap myself up in the blanket. I set my phone on the side table and place Zeke on speakerphone.

"Tris, he called you "the knife,"". I begin laughing, almost to the point (A/N, HA, GET IT POINT? LIKE A KNIFE POINT? DAUNTLESS PUN!) where I'm laughing on the floor.

"Zeke, I don't care what he calls me. He can call me "Candor," or "Stiff," for all I care. He's mad because someone finally put him in his place, and it so happened to be a girl, who didn't even know his name, who stabbed a knife into the table."

"Tris, he just got dumped and cheated on today. He wasn't in the mood."

"Still didn't deserve to be a jackass," I'm still talking to Zeke as I change in my pjs. "Dude, where are you anyway? I thought you were at the diner."

"I was, but Uriah and I had to give Lynn and Four a ride home."

"Are they still in the car with you?" I ask. Okay, now I'm partially worried because I've been insulting this dude who hit on me, annoyed me, and now he could hear every word I said about him.

"Lynn and Uriah, yes. Four, no," I take a breath and pause. "Good, hey Zeke I got to go, but I'll text you tomorrow if you see my schedule, okay?"

"Alright Tris, be brave." The call disconnects and I shut off my light climbing into bed. Sleep doesn't take long to overcome me, but in the moments before it do I find myself laughing and smiling to myself. I, Tris Prior, stood up to a guy, an ignorant jock, and now, he can't even talk to me.

And I'm damn proud of myself too. I belong in Dauntless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Class-Maker**

I awake to the sound of my alarm going off, and I roll over and hit the off button. With a grunt I pull myself from my bed and shuffle over to my wardrobe. Today is my first day at Dauntless High, and I'm psyched for it. Yesterday at the diner made me realize where I belonged, and that's with new people in a whole new lifestyle, even if it scary. I wear my dark black t-shirt with a flame on it, along with my Dauntless flame pin to match. I got the shirt as a gift from Lynn when I first moved here, but I had no idea I'd be wearing it on my first day of school. I throw on my dark black jeans and my grey vans, the only thing left I have from where I used to go to school. Caleb and I were both in Abnegation for a year, but we both decided to transfer before it was too late. Caleb went to Erudite, much to the dismay of both of my parents and I. My parents and Caleb were still close, but I wasn't. I thought of Caleb as a traitor, especially because of what happened in the past with the Erudite vs Dauntless; that's something no one wants to relive.

I however, didn't know where I would belong for a long time. When I took the written test, they told me I had to choose, and fast. I didn't know what to do, so I slammed my pencil on the desk in frustration. They told me I was equal for three parts; Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless. I didn't believe I belonged with my father anymore, and I certainly didn't want to deal with my brother. I never felt that I was brave, but that was a choice I had to make.

I try not to relive my past, especially with my new identity. Tris Prior, the Abnegation to Dauntless transfer with an older Erudite brother. That's all I want to be seen as. I head downstairs and sling my normal black backpack over the shoulder, heading into the kitchen. I grab a muffin off the table and tap a few buttons on the microwave. I look behind it and a small trap door reveals the knives I've been hiding. Yes, it seems odd right? It's better to know some self-defense; I sling the knives tucked under my waist belt so they're unseen. They can't really harm someone, not unless my life depended on it, but it would become a minor injury. I am shuffling in the bowl for my car keys when my brother Caleb comes down the stairs.

"Good Morning Beatrice," he chirps and throws the keys in the air. I catch them and roll my eyes at him. He comes over and shuffles in the bowl for his keys, but I smirk in my mind as they're twiddling in my fingers.

"Caleb, think fast," he sharply turns around and I toss the keys to him. We share equal smirks and I finish my muffin from the table and throw my wrapper in the trash. I could walk to school if I chose to, but Caleb insists on driving most days. He begins to talk about his classes and how everyone calls him a nerd, which I agree with but I don't say.

"Beatrice," he calls my name again and I scowl at him, "Tris," he repeats himself with a huff and I nod. "Would you like a ride to school sis?" I huff and hold the door open and we head outside. We climb into my brother's Toyota which he only uses to carry his nerd books.

We pull up in a large parking lot where children of all sorts starting at the ages of sixteen to nineteen are getting deployed into the building. The Amity, are the kind and they were red, yellow or orange; happy vibrant colors I will never understand. The Abnegation, like me and my brother used to be, are the selfless. They wear grey because they don't believe in indulgence and they put everyone before themselves. The Candor, value honesty and order, and tell the truth whenever, and they don't stop. They wear black and white. Now, Erudite and Dauntless; Erudite are the 'brain-power' people of the school. They're like the tutors you see around helping. The Dauntless, are where I am; brave, smart, independent, fearless. They're easy to come across of but hard to get rid of.

"Tris, are you going or not?" I notice I'm still standing outside the Dauntless door and Caleb is going into the Erudite. I nod and walk through the door toward the office, where a young girl named Lauren smiles at me.

"Hi, I'm Lauren!" So I've noticed . . . "Welcome to Dauntless, may I get your name?"

"Beatrice Prior, 16, transfer from Abnegation with an older brother, Caleb, Erudite."

"Ah yes, here is your schedule." She hands me a folder with my name and information on it. Everything from my birth certificate, to my classes, the books I'll need, physical forms for sport try-outs, and everything else I would need for classes.

"Have a great day, Tris," she sends me a wink.

"Thanks . . ." I try not to sound awkward by that comment. Who knows my nickname besides my brother and my mother? I look on the form as I'm walking down the hallway and see all my information.

_Beatrice 'Tris' Prior_

_Age: 16_

_Faction Origin: Abnegation._

_Faction current: Dauntless_

_Test Results: Abnegation_

Well, I guess I'm not supposed to fit into more than one category after all. When I took the test, the lady Ms. Wu told me that I shouldn't tell anyone I can fit into more than one category. I slowly walk down the hallway and I bump into a young female, tall and thin with olive skin and dark brown eyes. She hands me my book I dropped.

"I'm Christina; I'm so sorry I didn't see you there!"

"You're alright," I chuckle a little and she smiles. "Since you're here, can you help me find the gym?" She nods and takes the schedule from my hand and we link arms. We head down the hallway and we nearly run into five other people; Lynn, Uriah, Zeke, a tall thin boy with black hair and green eyes, Will I think it is and _Four._

"Hey guys," Christina waves and goes over to hug Will. I'm standing by the door and I just laugh to myself. I walk in and I'm immediately greeted by "Hey!" from Uriah, Zeke, and Lynn. Lynn hugs me and steps back, concerned.

"What's wrong?" I ask Lynn. She raises an eyebrow and beckons to Zeke, Christina, Uriah, and Will. Four is slouched up against the lockers as usual, and I can't keep my gaze off of him. He's hunched back and his shoulders are relaxed, and his lips frown naturally at the corners like mine.

"Tris, what's under your jacket?" I notice I have my arms crossed over my jacket and Christina is pointing to me. I pretend I can't hear her and I bite the inside of my cheek as I snap my gaze from Four.

"Hmm,"

"Tris, seriously, come on," Christina beckons to me and I sigh. I throw my backpack on the ground and unzip my jacket to reveal the small belt of knives I keep there. I zip back up my jacket and throw my backpack back on, tucking my belt closer to my side.

"I'll find the gym myself," I huff and I walk through them. I turn the corner and I'm collided into the muscular chest of someone tall with dark blue eyes and naturally frowned lips, with stubble under his chin. I don't keep my gaze locked for long but he does.

"Do you need something?" He asks rather rhetorically. I know he's angry about what happened at the diner, but can't people for once let stuff go? Seriously, this guy could be holding grudges on people for years.

"Yeah," I look up at him and snap, rather defensively. "I need you to move so I can find the gym," I shuffle around him and let out an exasperated sigh. I feel a tug on my arm, and I'm about to grab a knife from my side belt, which no one else knows about except Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah, and Lynn, when he speaks up.

"Head through that door, to your left, and by the looks of it you could head down the hallway. That's where the knife throwing area is. Make sure to put a protector around your belt because I pity the poor person that walks into you." He sends me a half-smile. I shoot a glare and rip from his grip and head into the other room.

As I walk down the small narrow hallways, I appear in a dark colored room with a wrestling mat and knives targets. I immediately drop my bag and take one from my belt. I stand forty feet away and spin when I throw, making it stick in the center. The next three I throw also stick in the center, and the last one is flying across the room when someone comes in the room. I duck behind the giant punching bag and peer around the side, and notice Four staring in amazement at the knives in the wall; I put them in there.

"This board is shot…" he says quietly, but I can still hear his faint voice. "I must find out who did this."

I spring into action, taking my small dagger and throwing it across the room. It whizzes past his head and lands in the middle of the dart board, the handle sticking in-between two other knives. I come out, grinning, to see his shocked reaction at the knives. He jolts when it whizzes past him, and turns sharply around. I smile at him softly and head over to retrieve them. On the way back, his jaw is dropped and I pluck all the knives from the board. I tuck them back in my belt and close his jaw, and he smirks a little.

"How could someone be so bold and distant at the same time? And then be able to throw knives like that? I mean, I shouldn't be too surprised," he leans against the side of the knife table. "I saw you throw the fork at my cake yesterday."

I don't really know what to say, so I turn to walk back outside the door to head to my next period class. That was free period, so now I'm heading to Art with Ms. Wu. I hear the thudding footsteps of someone following me, but I just keep walking until I plop down at my desk.

"Tris wait up; I need to talk to you for a minute," Four comes walking in the room as I'm taking out my sketchbook. He sits down next to me as I begin to trace with my pencil. I look over and he grins at me.

"What?" I ask him trying not to chuckle, as a sly smirk appears on my face.

"I apologize about yesterday," he says. "I really underestimated you."

"Yeah," I say tapping my pencil against the desk, "you did, and not to be rude but I don't really associate with ignorant people."

"So you're afraid of me?" He asks. I begin laughing, as I slam my pencil on my desk. I turn to him in frustration and sort of bitter anger. I don't know why, but this guy is just…different.

"I don't believe you're an asshole, but you sure can be. I don't wish to see that side of you, and to answer your question I'm not afraid of you." I smile slyly and his lips turn upward slightly.

I begin to pick up my pencil and continue to trace the three ravens, slowly outlining and sketching in their wings in a darker shade. Four seems impatient, tapping his fingers against the desk as a distraction.

"Good Morning class, my name is Ms. Wu but you may call me Tori. I'm your Fine Drawing teacher for the next few years, chose you to take this class again. I look forward to seeing everyone's artwork. For this project you will be in pairs. You will be drawing a portrait of yourself using the geometric shape designs. The person you are sitting next to now will be your partner to help you come up with ideas if you need it." I should feel happy, working with such a different, cute, handsome, blue eyed- _Snap out of it Prior!_ But I'm not; he's a total jock. "This assignment is due at the end of the semester, so please don't rush; oh, also for the next few days you may also free draw, which is draw anything you want and it can be displayed in the art showcase. Good luck, if you need help let me know."

"Wow, I like this teacher," I say to myself. I notice Four is drawing something small and rectangular. It's dark and is a very small area. I'm tempted to ask what it is, but I just glance over at his drawing.

The bell rings, and my next class which is Study Hall, flies by a breeze. All I do is sit there quietly and work on my raven drawing. I can't believe I have to draw a portrait of myself and I may need help from Four. I'm heading down the hallway and I feel distracted, like someone is following me. Suddenly, everyone is staring at me like I'm different, and there isn't much noise. Then, I hit something hard with my head, and there's pain at my sides. I feel someone shoving me against a locker and I scream, only to feel the release of that person being gone. I stand up and turn around, desperate for an escape and I am comforted by the arms of a tall muscular boy...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Friendships?**

I just knew it was him. He looked down at me and put his hands to my cheeks.

"Are you alright?" He asks me and I nod. I notice a boy slumped by the ground and Four's hand is all red. I don't touch it but I eye it quickly, and he moves it away. "How about I take you home?" He suggests and I oblige. I take out my phone once we exit the building and text Caleb, but before I can he calls me and I pick up.

"Hello?" I say into the phone. Four raises an eyebrow and I lip 'Caleb' and he smiles.

"Beatrice, are you alright? I got a call some guy slammed you in a locker and they sent you home early. Do you need me to come and get you?" He sounds frantic, but I don't want him to leave the lab. I know my mother will be at home.

"No, it's fine," I insisted. "Caleb, mom is at home and a friend, err is talking me home."

"What friend?" He asks with a suspicious tone.

"Um, Four," I say. He's silent for a moment but then I hear a sigh. "Alright sis, once you feel better give me a call alright?" I agree to and he hangs up, and Four opens the door to his car for me.

"Ready?" he asks as I buckle in my seatbelt. I lean back the seat and relax partially because I'm sure I blacked out for a second and I don't know what's going on.

"Four, what happened to me?" I ask. He pulls out of the parking lot, and turns to face me as he does so. For a moment I feel our gazes interlock, and I can't help but feel the urge to touch him, kiss him, and wait what? Seriously, Tris get a grip!

"I'm heading to lunch, to pass your locker like I always do, uh, to see if you're alright," I feel my cheeks heat up as he keeps his gaze forward as he drives, hoping he won't notice it. "And I saw that guy, Peter; he shoved you into a locker and kicked you in the head and the sides. I punched him in the nose, and knocked him out. Tori told me I could take you home, and we'd be excused for the rest of the day."

We pull around a few corners, and he stops. It takes me a few seconds to realize we're at my house.

"Thanks, Four, and you didn't need to do that. Oh and my first day has been a blast; I get knocked upside the head by some kid's boot. Fun…" He chuckles a little and I open the door, closing it softly.

"Go back to class, Four. Promise me?" He nods and hands me a piece of paper.

"Just in case you want to work on the project, anytime soon. Text me when you're feeling better." I nod and head up the stairs to my house. I'm about to open the door when he honks.

"Be brave, Tris. Tomorrow I'll pick you up. It will be easier." I nod again and he drives back off. I head into the house and my mother is sitting on the sofa. She looks at me worrisome and hugs me as soon as I sit down.

"Tris, I heard, what happened to you today, by that boy Peter. Are you alright? Tell me everything." So I sit down on the couch, and decide to explode every single detail. This officially has been my worst first day, at any new school I've ever been, to ever.

"So class was fine, except for my free period I went to the gymnasium, didn't think much of it. So they had knife throwing equipment, and," I shoved my mom the knife belt I kept near me, which was still tucking under my shirt. My mom wouldn't care, but my father and brother would. I'd never hear the end of it if it was them who found out about it. "Anyways I was throwing them at the targets, and I hid because I thought someone was coming in, turns out it was Four."

"Wait," she puts her hand up. "Isn't Four the idiot jock you told me yesterday who was at the diner being ignorant and you slammed a knife in-between his hand?" I nod a little in disappointment but my mom smiles. "Seems he found out he did something wrong, but continue."

"Anyways, when I went to retrieve the knives I told him not to underestimate me, and I closed his jaw because it was open," we both chuckle at that. ((**A/N IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE OLD SAYING 'Close your mouth or you'll catch flies, it was because he was so impressed that someone could throw that far and accurate.. It becomes an important part later in the chapter and story))**

"Then I found out we had art together, and we were told about our project which was we were going to have to draw a portrait of ourselves, but it's due at the end of the semester." My mom places a cold rag on the bruise of my head and I wince back, and she lets me hold it there. "Anyways when I was walking back from study hall, Peter shoved me in the locker and I collapsed. He kicked me in my head and my sides, and Four knocked him out. His hands didn't even look hurt, mom."

"Well, I guess he came at the right place and the right time," I shrug and nod. "Well, you should head upstairs and lay down. You don't have any homework right?" I turn at her with an exasperated look.

"Mom, first day of school, and its Dauntless, I don't think I'll be having much homework you know." She smiles and takes my bag sending me upstairs, and I plop down on my bed while my head and sides are throbbing. My phone is buzzing, and I see a text from an unknown number.

_Study hall is so boring, why did you send me back?_

_Oh by the way, it's 4_

I chuckle at his name; I knew it was a nickname, but everybody calls him Four. It's such a weird nickname, and it gets me wondering a lot about him. First off, how the hell did he go from a jock, to impressed, to all of a sudden wanting to protect me like that?

I chuckle and take my phone off the side table, rolling back over and wincing at my sides. My head is in a little less pain than before, but the light from the phone is beginning to blind me softly.

_Yeah, it was obvious. And it isn't my fault, you didn't have to knock out Peter_

_Yeah, well he should learn how to speak to women ~4_

_That's never going to happen by the look of it._

_True, I guess so. Anyways, there was something I've been meaning to ask you. ~4_

My stomach turns in knots. What could he possibly want from me? I'm nervous, but I know there's no way of avoiding Four half the time anyways, now that he's got my number.

_Okay, what is it?_

For a while it's if he has ignored me. Then there's a large movement of typing and I click my phone off. There isn't a buzz, or a noise, and when I check every so often he's still typing. He's even read my previous message. What could be taking him so long? Finally, a ding.

_After I watched you throw those knives, and how accurate you were, I told coach Amar. He thought it would be a good idea if you tried out to be the lead pitcher for the co-ed baseball league. There actually aren't any girls on it right now, but we'd be honored to have someone who's good with aim, accuracy and speed. I showed him the board after you threw the knives, and he said the speeds of the knife impact were up to sixty miles an hour. ~4_

_Wow, I guess I have a wicked throw!_

Sixty miles an hour; holy shit like seriously I could have taken off Four's head with one of those! I'm kind of surprised I didn't to be honest, because I was so angry at him for what happened last night at the diner.

_Yeah, you do! I'm impressed, Tris. So are you going to try out? ~4_

I don't hesitate before answering, _Absolutely, When?_

_Tomorrow, at four, Ha, get it cause, my nickname... is … Four? ~4_

_Very cheesy!_ I couldn't help but laugh. Something about him interests me, and I just can't tell what it is, because there isn't much I can understand about him, so I don't see exactly what I would see in him anyways.

_Speaking of questions, I have one for you._

_Okay, what is it? ~4_

_Two things actually; first, why did you save me from Peter like that? And second off, why did you act like such a dumbass last night when I was at the diner? You realize now, I'm not one to be messed with right?_

There's an eerie silence. I don't check to see if he messaged and I feel myself about to doze off into a sleep, when I hear a ding coming from my cellphone. Actually, as I check it, it turns out to be a phone call and I answer it.

"Hello?" I try to sound as healed and strong as possible, but my voice comes out cracked and weak, like it has been for a while now. Peter really hit me in the head hard, and I'm starting to suffer from a migraine, great.

"Tris, it's Four. Sorry I didn't reply but I was wondering if I could stop by for a little while? I wanted to work on my project and I needed some help on some colors, and plus I brought you soup."

"Oh okay," My god I'm so glad he can't tell when someone is blushing through the phone, because I would be dead meat if he realized this. I finally compose myself and clear my throat. "Yeah, that's fine, just tell my mom why you're here."

"Cool, cause I'm in your driveway," I turn and look out the window to see him getting out of his car and I wince back in pain, reapplying the icepack. "Okay," I say and he hangs up. About a minute later I hear someone walking up the stairs.

"Tris," my mom peers in my door and I turn her way. "Four's here," I smile and he walks in, closing the door behind him. He sits down beside my bed and I try to sit up, but the pain is too unbearable for my ribs to take and I lay back down.

"It's okay, you can lay down, you've have a hard headed day." I scowl at him and he chuckles. "Sorry," he mumbles. "Too soon, I know." He places a small bag on the table which smells really good, and he smiles when I notice it. He doesn't take out his sketchbook but hands me the bag.

"What is this?" I ask curiously, raising my eyebrow. He gestures it toward me again and I open it, and inside is a large chocolate chip muffin, warm and toast with sugar on top. I take it out the wrapper and split it in half, handing him some and we both take a bite.

"Mm…" simultaneously comes out of both of our mouths and we just smile at each other. I winced back in pain from my head, and he looks over at me curiously.

"You okay?" he asks, and I just shake my head no. The pain is getting worse and worse, and my head is feeling like it's on fire. It's beginning to swell by my bump, and pretty soon my consciousness is dazing in an out, and I don't see how it could or couldn't.

"Tris don't worry; you're going to be okay, I promise to stay by your side because that's what friends do." I hear the distant wailing of sirens and the panicking of footsteps. I can barely stay awake, and darkness is coming over me. I can see Four leaning to me and feeling my forehead.

"We're… friends?" I ask with a half-smile and I can feel someone stroke my hair. I can hear muffled voices but pretty soon I don't hear anything, or see anything, and it's like my mind has secluded me to my own area of darkness, something I can't overcome by myself. _Come on Tris, stay awake, Stay awake, is all I can think._ I realize, this new chapter in my life is something I can't overcome by myself. I need my mother and father, and Caleb. I need Christina, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, and Lynn, Marlene whom I met in the hallway before Peter shoved me, Will and Four.

I don't know what I've done to deserve Four's friendship, especially how ignorant we were to each other just a few days ago, but it's like... maybe we can be friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Four**

**(Ha, get it?)**

_Before anyone says anything, this chapter is dedicated to Four's POV from the diner, just for the hell of this. It will also give his opinion after Tris blacks out._

**ONE**

"Four, come on seriously dude. You told us you would go with us today. Besides, get the hell over her!" I really didn't want to deal with Zeke today, but I made a promise that I would go with them to the Hob, a diner for all the factions to attend to that's owned by Tori Wu, our art teacher at Dauntless High, in the efforts to try and get over Lauren, my ex-girlfriend who works at the reception desk for the new Dauntless members now.

"Lynn told me there's a new waitress, but I forgot her name," Zeke and Uriah are the most annoying brothers on the planet, but Zeke is my best friend, and they always know how to brighten up my day, so sometimes it's best to just go with it.

"I think her name is Beatrice Prior, she's got an older brother named Caleb. I think he's an Erudite, nerdy with a lot of books, wears blue and glasses, probably not our type." Uriah says.

"I wonder what this new girl is going to be like, I heard she's Abnegation to Dauntless, I guess we'll have to find out," Zeke says and I freeze. _Abnegation to Dauntless; there hasn't been one for ages except for me, and that was two years ago!_

I continue to shuffle my feet across the sidewalk toward the diner, with Zeke and Uriah a few paces ahead of me, shoving each other. We approach the diner doors, and I seriously just want them to act mature for once when we're out in public. It is bad enough they're like this around all our friends. We enter the diner, and suddenly I recognize Lynn at the counter. I notice a thin, skinny blonde standing behind the small window where she's busy doing something. Suddenly, Lynn walks back there and grabs her attention and she's gone.

"Dude, Four," Zeke snaps his fingers in front of my face and I smack his hand away. Uriah smirks, earning a glare from Zeke. "Four, stop staring at the Stiff and order," I feel my cheeks are going to heat up. Sure, she's pretty but she isn't all that. She's probably one of those whores like half the other school is. Better let her know I'm not interested. She comes from the back room, with her hair tied up in a messy bun as she approaches our table.

"Welcome to the Hob," she says. Her voice is soft but confident; she already reminds me too much of Lauren. "Can I take your orders?" Her blue-grey eyes shuffle around the three of us, and I try hard to keep my glance from her.

"I'll take an expresso," Zeke says, "and my dear brother here," he places his hands on Uriah's shoulders a little too brotherly like, and Uriah removes them, "will also have an expresso with a piece of dauntless cake," Uriah finishes the sentence for himself and he and Zeke laugh.

"And what can I get you sir?" She turns to me and her gaze is hard and cold like. I get a bad feeling about her already. I'm about to ask her to give me a minute to think it over, but my words come out a lot more stern. "I'll take another waitress," I snap. Holy shit… good going Four, now she's going to tell- Wait, she's pissed. This girl actually is pissed at me. Oh god, what did I do? Man, I can't take back my words now. Zeke and Uriah stare at me shocked, and their gaze shuffles to her and they sigh.

"Come on Four, you don't have to be this way," Uriah says to me. Really Uriah? You had to use my name? What if she tries to use it against me? I'll punch you.

"Four, like the number?" She stifles a giggle and I see Zeke hiding one too, but his is more out of pure shock someone even tried to talk back to me. Dude, no one ever has.

"Look lady," I stand up to move away but she shoves me back down in the booth and she leans closer to me. Oh my god, is she going to slap me? Her facial expressions are harsh and cold.

"Look, number boy. I don't take shit from anyone. I certainly won't take it from you. This may work for you, but some people don't tolerate it. I don't care who you are. Watch your mouth," dude, oh my god, this chick snapped at me! When she turns away, I stand up and immediately sit on the other side of the diner, and I'm glad Zeke doesn't follow me. She comes out with two expressos and Lynn follows her, beaming with glee and delight.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you did that! Dude he's probably pissed!" She shrieks with laughter and I'm smiling too, man this girl has guts coming up to me like that, maybe she is different. I don't hear much more of their conversation, but I mainly just keep my head down and my priorities low. The next thing I hear is each of them saying something they're grateful for by blowing out a candle. Shit, if I had a wish, I'd be glad someone finally stood up to me. That's impressive.

I'm interrupted by my thoughts of her walking over toward me. She stands by my table against the counter, and I finally get the courage to glance in her direction.

"What, am I going to get chewed at again?" She slides the plate across the room with a piece of cake, and tosses a fork that lands instantly next to me, inside the cake. She stifles as she walks behind the counter. "Eat up, number boy," she says. I try so hard not to pick up this girl and tell her everything I instantly like about her. She heads back in the counter and when she comes out, she says a few words to them and leaves. Zeke, Uriah and Lynn come over to me and Lynn is grinning.

"Damn, dude you totally got what you deserved!" She snaps at me and I'm not actually angry. She's right.

"Dude, Four you're not mad?" Zeke looks at me concerned.

"I'm impressed," I say, and Lynn's jaw drops. "I'll be waiting in the car," she says and Uriah tags along. Zeke sits down beside me for a moment as I try to wipe the smirk off my face. Not going to happen.

"Dude, why are you impressed; she insulted you, threw a fork at you, and slammed a knife in-between your hand; I don't see how that's impressive."

"Exactly, dude no one has courage! No girls, at least, but she does. She's different."

"So Four like the new stiff, Tris?" Oh, so that's her name. I just shrug my shoulders and he laughs. "It's a good thing you like her, because she starts at Dauntless tomorrow," I laugh because Zeke's truck has been dropped off, and we climb instead and I'm sitting shotgun. Zeke pulls a block away, and drops me off at his house. There's no way I'm going back home to my father anytime soon, so I'm staying with Zeke.

Now, here I sit in the dazing and depressing hospital room, with Tris lying on the bed out of consciousness. She isn't in a coma like we all thought, but she had minor internal bleeding. They managed to stop it, and they said she would wake up anytime soon now.

I think back to when the paramedics arrived, and Tris was still conscious. I knew she would blank out, but in a way I was hoping she wouldn't because then I could hear her sweet voice. She will always be the girl with the knife to me and her friends. Her mother sniffles, and in walks her brother Caleb. When she asks where her father is, Caleb just plops a duffle bag down by the door. Her mother nods her head and Caleb comes over toward her and she supports his grief.

"What happened?" I ask, not trying to seem… so… nosy.

"Tris and Caleb's dad has been different since they got older. He became very selfish and arrogant, and he even moved out of our house, and Caleb was staying with him some nights, except some school nights he had to. We told Caleb if he couldn't take it, or if he told Caleb he wanted to separate from the family, and Caleb didn't want to go with his dad, he could come back here. I guess I know where our family stands." Caleb sits beside Tris' bedside, holding her small warm hand in one, and stroking her hair with the other. "This is going to be hard on Tris," her mother continues.

"I'll be there for her, I promise," Caleb says as he adjusts his chair. "I will never grow up to be like dad."

"I'll never grow up to be like my father either," I say. "My father was a cruel, abusive man. He beat my mother to leaving us, and blamed it all on me. I was beat for some many years, and when I met Zeke I practically moved in with him about three years ago, after I had enough. I pressed charges against my father, but they never came through because he always denied the appearance in court. I'm always going to be here for Tris," Caleb gives me a soft smile and her mother grasps on to my other hand.

It's after midnight, and Caleb is dozed off in a chair beside Tris' bed, and her mother is downstairs at the cafeteria getting some coffee, because she wants to stay awake as long as possible. I touch Tris' hand, and smile softly.

"Tris, I know you're there. Please wake up, please. Your friends need you." I squeeze her hand and lean back, and then I feel a tug as I'm drifting off. The tug increases, and I just shake it off and ignore it. I fold my arms against my chest and try to catch a minutes sleep, so I can do something when Tris wakes up.

"Four, speak to me," the words are enough to snap me out of my slumber. I look over to see a soft pair of blue-grey eyes staring up at me. She doesn't smile, but it's a start.

"Tris, you're awake," that's all it takes for her to squeeze my hand and nod.

"It's all going to be okay, everything is going to be okay, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Dreams vs Reality**

**Tris' POV**

I didn't know what happened much before I came here. Everything felt like a dream, something that I couldn't overcome. I didn't want to face the fact I could be dying, but I've felt worse pain in my life. I could hear the muffled sounds of voices in my head, but it was almost unbearable to be able to face the fact I couldn't wake up.

Many thoughts still lingered on my mind though. The thoughts consisted of all my new friends, and my job, my brother and my parents, and my new 'half-of-the-time-friendly-half-not-partial-jock' acquaintance. I don't see why first off, he was even texting me at school asking why I sent him back? I don't control him, and frankly I didn't expect him to go back.

Also, how did he even get my number? If he gave me his, then how did he get mine? Ah, right, probably Zeke, or Lynn, because Christina doesn't even have my number. I felt the touch of two people's warm hands on mine. One, I suspected was probably my mother or brother, and the hand felt tight and secure. Caleb, it was obvious, but the other dazed me. The hand was tough, but soft and gentle to the touch, warm and longing, like if it let go you felt something what missing.

The one thing that keeps my identity different from the old me was when I moved I got a tattoo of three ravens on my collarbone, each flying toward my heart. One for each family member I left behind when I made me life choices, and when I chose Dauntless. The one up front is my mother because she's my center world, everything I've wanted her to be for a long time. The one in the middle is my brother Caleb, because he acts like he's the center of everything. Technically, he's the oldest, but only by ten months. Also, Caleb is protected by everyone in the family, including myself. He's the center ringer because he's like the father figure toward me, and which brings me to my last raven; my father. He hasn't been around much ever since we moved, and frankly it's sadly beginning to feel comfortable without him around. Sure, he's my dad and I miss him terribly, more than anything I've ever known, but he just doesn't belong with us anymore.

I always told myself no one would ever see my raven tattoo, besides my family. It's just a symbolic gesture I don't exactly intend to flaunt off. The darkness is beginning to subside, and it's actually a little scary. I can hear the voices in my room, and I can feel someone still touching my hand. I open my eyes and turn my head a little, and the commencing of the beeping noise from my heart monitor is the only noise in the room. I see Caleb, my older brother shuffling in a chair to sleep, with a duffle bag beside him. Great, there goes my father…

However, I turn over to see something else. A dark blue pair of dazing eyes at me, and I roll over and blink, and turn back around, and I can't open my eyes again.

"It will be okay, you will be okay, I promise," the figure has a dark voice, something out of a horror movie, but something about it makes me feel content. I open my eyes, and no one is there besides my brother, and I notice my mother renters the room. She places the coffee on the side table and sits down beside me. I turn to face her and she smiles.

"Hey," I croak.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" My mom's voice is soft and delicate. She doesn't ever sugar coat things, but she does it like ripping off a bandage, so it's best for all of us.

"Caleb's home, because dad left us right?" My sentences are raspy and difficult to understand, but the look on my mother's face says it all. I turn over and see Caleb, rustling from his sleep. I fumble for his hand on the bed and he automatically shoots awake like a pop tart in a toaster oven, which makes me laugh. My mom nods at my answer, and Caleb tries to smile.

"Caleb," I say reaching my hand up to stroke his hair. "You don't need to be brave for me, especially not right now. Neither of you pretend anything is okay because you know it isn't. But it will be soon, and when it is we can all be brave together. Okay?"

"Okay," my brother says, and my mom just nods. "How are you feeling sis?"

I try to sit up, which is a lot easier than I imagined, because the pain in my sides and head is gone, the swelling is reduced and the bruises are gone, but the medication has still left me a little drowsy.

"Tris, are you ready to go home?" My mother holds my hand and I just turn to her and nod. "You're going to be a little drowsy but you'll be well enough to go to school tomorrow." I nod and she helps me stand up and she signs my resignation papers, and the doctor tells me if I faint again I have to come back. I fall asleep in the car ride home, and that's all I can remember.

I awake in my room, turning over I see a note on my bed. It's after seven am, and honestly I feel great. I got in the shower when I came home, or so it felt like, and I went back to sleep. I open the note and read it.

_Hope you're feeling better. If you want to walk to school with someone call me. Four_

I smile and shuffle to my closet, pulling out my dark black top and my black jeans, along with my grey shoes I kept all these years. They still fit, and nothing about me has really changed. I have the body composition of a twelve year old, and I'm skinny and pale. It isn't much to look at. I brush my long blonde hair and I'm disappointed. I take the scissors downstairs to my mother, as she sits at the table.

"Mom, can you trim my hair please?"

She nods and she takes the scissors from my hands as I sit at a chair and turn around. Small locks and lines from my blonde hair fall at every snip each strand clinging on. She begins to wrap my hair in a bun, but I shake my head. I turn and face her and she walks me into the other room, where I stand in front of the sliding glass mirror, that she unlocks. I stare at my reflection a little too long, and now I see why I can no longer be Abnegation.

"You look beautiful, honey no matter what you do," she smiles and I hold her hand for a moment, then I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder. I open the door and say goodbye to my mom, but the second I turn around I bump into someone.

"Oops, sorry," I look up and see Zeke standing there, smirking.

"Sorry Tris, thought you'd be me before you bumped into me," he smiles and we just begin to walk down my driveway toward school. We don't really say much, and Zeke tucks his hands in his pockets. I keep my gaze straight and steady, but I don't see how it's going to help me much.

"Tris," he stops me about halfway to his house, and I turn and face him curiously. He smirks a little, "Do you know where Four has been the past two days?" he asks. I shake my head no. It's true; I don't know where Four has been the last two days.

"I thought he came with me to the hospital, but I haven't seen him since then."

"Yeah, he told me about your injury," I turn to him with a raised eyebrow. "Well, he was worried about you just like the rest of us were. You nearly scared Christina to death, you know," I nod my head.

"It isn't my fault I blacked out; Peter shoved me in the locker," I muffle.

"Yeah," he heard that? Oops. "I know, the whole factions know; it seems to be all everyone is talking about." We walk past the parking lot to the school, and we're halfway down the hill when I realize what he says. I stop him on the side, and look at him.

"What do you mean 'the whole faction's groups know'? The whole _school_ knows about my encounter with Peter? What the hell does this mean; is Four going against me or something?" He sighs deeply and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Look, Tris I don't know if you know this, but Four isn't exactly a nice guy. He pities a lot of people, especially girls, and I think he pitied you because you were new here, and he didn't want to get a bad reputation. I'm sorry, but that's usually what happens." I shake from his grasp and head toward the door, and when I walk in I immediately get stares from a lot of people. I head down the hallway, where I hear a squeal, too high pitched for Lynn, so it must be Christina.

"Tris, oh my god," she immediately embraces me and I feel like someone actually cares about me, well, besides Zeke, Lynn, my mom and Caleb, and I honestly don't know what to feel about Four anymore. "I missed you so much, I was so worried about you." She drapes her arm over my shoulder and tugs me along with her to my class, so I don't have to walk alone. Time to go back to Art with Tori; at least my day can start off in a good mood.

"Tris," Christina has been awfully quiet since, and it's obvious she's trying really hard to hide something.

"Christina, what are you hiding from me?" She bites the inside of her cheek and looks at my head, and I can tell she doesn't have her gaze locked on me. "Christina, tell me," I grasp on to her shoulders and she sighs.

"Okay," she pulls me aside from Tori's room in the doorframe of the other room. "Tris, there's been a rumor going around that Four is just pitying you, and he really doesn't care about you. He only stood up to you because you seemed weak."

"Yeah, I know," I sigh sadly. "Zeke told me earlier." The bell rings, and Christina is about to continue speaking but I walk past her into art and sit all the way on the other side of the room. Sometimes, my dreams are better than reality. All in all, they're roughly the same ending. Depressed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Second Chances**

When class begins, I don't even bother talking to Tori; I just take out my sketchbook and put in my headphones so I can listen to music. I begin to shade in the outer edges of the drawing outside, when someone comes and sits next to me. I place my sketchbook on my desk and turns to the person.

"Yes, can I help you?" A boy sitting next to me has tattoos and piercing and his neck tattoo is showable from his collar. He sends me an evil sly smirk and I just stare. I'm not afraid, or tense, but somehow he seems intrigued by my actions. He taps his fingers on the desk.

"You know Tris, you'd be a lot prettier if you wore makeup." He leans in and whispers in my ear, and I feel warm hot breath that gives me a bad vibe. "You know," he says and looks across the room, "Four just pities you, but I can make you feel like a real woman." He reaches his hand for my thigh and I punch him cold in the face. My hand is red and it's stinging but his nose is slightly bleeding, and he shoves me on the floor. There's commotion, as I stand up I see Four hunched over me stretching out his hand.

"Are you alright?" he asks and I nod. I take his hand and he pulls me up. He sits next to me and Eric runs out the room wailing because he got punched. Tori looks over and raises and eyebrow, but I just shake my head and she nods at me. I guess this means we'll talk later. I continue to shade in my crows, and I notice Four isn't doing anything. He doesn't even steer a glance my way, and I think now I can question.

"Is what Zeke said true?" I shut my sketchbook and tuck it back in my backpack. He turns to me with a raised eyebrow and suddenly I feel my heart sink into my stomach. "Zeke told me that there's a rumor that you just helped me because you pity me," I turn to face him and he sighs.

"So it's true?" I say, and the look on his face says it all.

"Wow, so much for a friendship," I get up to walk over to the other side of the room, but he grabs my arm and holds me. "Tris, please," he says softly. "I can explain."

"You pity me," I growl as I snatch my arm from his grasp. Tori looks over and stands up, coming over to break it up. She pulls me aside and we stand by the door, and I sling my backpack over my shoulder.

"Tris, class is ending in five minutes. Do you need to take a walk?" Her voice is more of genuine concern, but I just nod and leave. I figured I could get a head start to Study Hall, because Lynn is in it with me. I head downstairs and notice the teacher is sitting inside. I smile and he welcomes me in.

"Ms. Prior," my teacher Mr. George says, "Are you alright? I was passing by the room and saw you were leaving. Did you get dismissed from class early?" I nod and sit down at my seat. "I had a bad morning, and two awful days. I'd rather not talk about it," he sighs and goes back to his work. I decide to take out my book, "The Fault in Our Stars," for English class that Ms. Matthews is making us read, and Study Hall passes by with a breeze. I check my modified schedule, and learn I now have Chorus, so I go downstairs another floor to meet up with Ms. Wu again and she nods, and so do I. I sit in the front, and she hands me a sheet of music.

"Today," she says at the students pile in the room. "We'll be casting singles and duets for different songs to see who our strongest singers are. The singles are going to be doing, "A Drop in the Ocean," and the duets will be doing, "Say Something," she pauses and glances around the room as a few students high five each other. "However," she interrupts, "you can either do a group, or pick a different song, or you may run a song by me and I'll decide if you can do it. Duets must be a male and female, and groups can have more than one of each. Good luck,"

I immediately walk up to Ms. Wu, but before I tap on her shoulder I see Four, Zeke, Uriah and some other girl sitting in a huddle. Four turns my way and I lock his gaze for a moment, but I just turn away. I tap Tori on the shoulder.

"Tris," she says. "Are you alright now?" I nod.

"I want to do a different song," I say. "I want to do She's So Gone, because it symbolizes who I used to be in the past, but who I am now." She nods and hands me a piece of paper printed off with the lyrics on it. I stand there for a moment, but she calls my name again.

"Tris, I understand you had some… issues with a few classmates today. Listen," she places her hands on my shoulder. "If you want, you can be dismissed for this class if you're in homeroom, so you can practice alone. After all, all you have is Art, Study Hall, Chorus and English right?" I nod and she smiles. "Good, now you're dismissed. You may head for a break until lunch, if you chose." I smile a little and head out the back door, but my footsteps are quickly followed. I turn around to see a pretty blonde standing there, smiling at me.

"Tris," she comes over to me. "I never introduced myself, but my name is Marlene, I'm Uriah's… not so secret crush," she smiles a little and I wave. "Listen," I hope she doesn't talk about Four, "I want to talk to you about what happened with Four. I'm not on his side, I want to hear what you did." I nod and she hands me a piece of paper with a phone number, and says to call her. I head and sit outside, waiting for my brother to come and get me soon.

Sometimes it's nice to be around the silence. There's no one to bother you, but then again it isn't exactly the best for someone who doesn't want to be alone half the time anyways. I'm filled with half anger, half depression because I felt like I had been betrayed. He can either be the cruel person, or the warm and sensitive, caring guy. He can't assume both roles.

I tend to find out which one he's really made of, and which one is just a cover up.

The door opens with a creek, and I turn to see Christina holding her hand out to me. I try not to cry, but I accept her hand and she pulls me up. We walk through the hallways to lunch together, and she shoots a glare at every person who turns my direction or laughs at me in any way. We enter the cafeteria, and I sit down at the table with Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and Zeke's girlfriend, Shauna. I'm not exactly hungry, so I skip out on the lunch line and sit by my friends.

"Tris," I turn at the attention of my name and Christina sits next to me. "I heard what happened in art with Four, and in chorus. Do you know what song you're singing?"

"Yeah, I do," I nod and show her the lyrics. Her eyes dance around the page and widen in amazement. A soft grins appears on her face and she smiles. "I like it, it's you."

The bells rings and most of us leave early, but I remember Four's offer about joining the co-ed baseball team. I head to the gym, and find coach Amar. He's busy training the baseball players outside, so I head outside to see him and I've changed into athletic shorts and a small shirt. My hair is up in a long blonde ponytail and I tap his shoulder.

"I'm Tris Prior. Four recommended me for co-ed baseball a few days ago."

"Ah yes," he finds my name on the list. Seems Four hasn't taken his recommendation off of me; maybe Zeke was wrong, but then again maybe he's right. The look Four gives me when I'm standing by coach Amar says it all. He hands me a ball, and I stand at the pitcher's mound. I haven't thrown a baseball in years.

"Four, front and center!" Four walks toward him and hands him a bat, and comes over and takes the ball from me. "I'm going to pitch, and Ms. Prior here is going to try and catch what you swing."

"Give it your best hit, Four. Don't leaving me hanging," I chuckle and he smirks. I am able to notice by his swing he's going for a back left handed homerun, so as soon as he hits it I take off running. The ball progressively slows down as half the players wait in agony to see if I caught it. I jump and the ball merely goes over the fence, and I feel like I've snipped it with my glove. Four stops as he hits home plate and I check my glove. The ball is on the tip. I raise it up to show my victory and Four smirks a little. We trade spots, and he shoves the bat at me, which I grasp. I sit in the dugout, four people ahead of me. By the time I'm up, it's tied 4-4 based loaded bottom on the ninth; if I can hit a single, we can win.

"Alright Prior," coach Amar says. "Slow or fast ball, which one will it be?"

"Give me the fastest ball you can throw," a few of the players gasp in amazement or shock, and Four stands at me wide eyed from behind. He's on home plate, and I nod and swing the bat over my head. Amar throws the ball, and it launched right in the inside corner. I take a mighty swing and bam, the ball goes flying off into the left hand field. It's flying, and I see someone jump for it but I continue to run. I look over and the ball has been missed. The dugout erupts in cheers and everyone runs over and huddles at me, embracing me. Four comes over and clasps a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and he smiles at me. "Well done," he says and removes his hand walking away. Coach Amar comes to me and slaps a hand on my back.

"Prior, that was amazing! How'd you like to be number six jersey?" He holds out a black jersey with the number six and my last name, Prior on it. I smile and take a look at it.

"Six, six six!" The team begins chanting and surrounding me. I slip on the jersey and begin cheering with them. I walk over to Four who's sitting beside the door. He grabs my arm before I leave.

"Tris, I'm sorry. I never pitied you, but I did treat you differently because I thought you needed it. I can see now you don't, and I'm sorry. I'm proud to call you a member of our team, and you're amazing. Still, you're always going to be the girl with the knife to me," he smiles at me and I bite the inside of my cheek to avoid my cheeks flushing a hot and red color.

"Would you like a ride?" he asks. I nod and we start toward his car. I climb in the shotgun seat, and we pull out of the parking lot. We're about to pull out into traffic when he locks his gaze on me. I look back, and realize I've been staring too long, but so has he.

"What, what is it?" I ask concerned.

"Nothing, sorry," he says almost inaudibly. We pull out of the traffic, and turn down a few twisting and windy roads. It's dead silence for most of the ride, except he mumbles something to himself and turns his attention my way for a split second. We pull down the driveway at my house, and I sit there for a few moments. I run my fingers through my long, well, short now blonde hair and push it back behind my ears.

He brushes my hair back from my face, and for a moment I feel like he's going to kiss me. I feel like in a second if I close my eyes he'll lean in to kiss me, but instead he leans over and unlocks the door. I try not to seem embarrassed, but I get out the car and walk over to the driver side window.

"Did you get a haircut?" he asks. I chuckle and he smirks at me.

"Yeah, looks awfully."

"No, you look good, Tris." I try hard not to blush.

I take my bag and shuffle away from him, like I'm not supposed to hear what he says. I head to my front door and I'm about to turn around to say something, but the car is down the driveway, and just pulling out.

"Thanks Four," I say to myself. "You do every day," I chuckle at my thought and I plop down my bag. I sit on the stairs by my room and smile to myself as I scroll through my phone messages. I like Four Eaton, and I don't know how I can deny it.

"Tris, honey get dressed," my mother says. "The Eatons are coming over for dinner."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Over**

"Mom, why are the Eaton's coming over for dinner?" I ask curiously. My mind is dazzling with a million questions, but that's the first one I could think of.

"I'm not sure dear. All I know is Marcus is bringing his son, Tobias. I'm sure you guys will be great friends, but in the meantime, get ready."

I'm heading upstairs to change when the phone in the hallway rings, and my mother is downstairs preparing for the dinner with Marcus and his son. I pick up the phone; rushing to my room I nearly drop it. I pick up and try to seem calm.

"Hello, Prior residence."

"Hello, is this Mrs. Prior?"

"No, this is Tris, her daughter."

"Ah, Beatrice, it's Marcus Eaton; I'm calling to apologize. We will not be in attendance to dinner tonight. We've had some family issues going on, sorry for the inconvenience." His voice is low and dark, and I hear muffling in the background.

"That's fine, I'll let her know," I hear the sound of slamming doors but it's not coming from my house. I guess they really are having family issues going on tonight. I hope the family is okay. There's a lot of noise going in the back.

"Thank you, Beatrice." The sound of my name against his voice makes me cringe. This man does not seem like someone I'd want to be around. "Well, thank you again, I must be going. Have a pleasant evening ma'am." The phone disconnects, and I shake off the raspy interaction. I head downstairs to see my mother.

"Mom, Marcus just called." She looks at my suspiciously. "He said they cannot come over for dinner tonight. There's some family issues going on."

"Did you tell him it was no problem?" I nod and she smiles at me.

"Very well," she follows me into the kitchen as I open the fridge and grab an apple. I rinse it off in the sink and turn around to see her leaning against the wall, smiling at me. I shrug and resist the urge to laugh.

"What is it?" I find myself chuckling. She smiles and drags me to the couch.

"So, tell me about your day now that we've got some free time."

"Um, okay," I place the apple down on the table and smile at her. "I made the co-ed baseball team. Four, a friend of mine who was here when I was sent to the hospital," she nods in remberance. "Well, he recommended me. I caught him out barely over the fence and hit a grand slam." My mom smiles and claps for me.

"Honey, I'm so proud of you! Have you seen Four recently?" I nod.

"Yeah," I mumble. "I saw him today. There was a rumor started that he was pitying me, but he cleared it up. He said he did, but he wants a friendship, someone he can count on, and that he's proud to call me a member of the team." She smiles and hugs me.

"May I see your team jersey?" I nod and walk over to my bag, pulling out a dark black t-shirt, thin with the number 06 in orange bold at the top, and the dauntless flame on the front.

"Oh it's lovely dear," she skims her fingers over my last name just below the numbers. "I guess your teammates can call you Six now for a reason." She smiles at me and I tuck my t-shirt back in my bag.

"Well, you should go shower. Dinner will be ready soon, and it's already past seven." Wow, time is beginning to fly here. Just as I'm heading up the stairs I turn around to see Caleb, and he waves to my mother before following me up the stairs. I head into my room and take my jersey out, laying it on the bench beside my window. I pick out my nightclothes, and hear a knock on the door.

"Beatrice, may I come in for a moment?" Caleb is the only one who insists on still calling me Beatrice, for reasons unknown. I ponder for a moment and sit on the edge of my bed.

"Come in, Erudite," he groans as I call him that words and chuckles. He shuts my door and walks over by my window and smiles. He takes a glance over at my jersey and sits beside it.

"So what's about this rumor about Four pitying you..?" He raises an eyebrow and I shrug.

"Caleb, it's not true."

"Are you sure? Sis, have you checked your phone recently?" I shake my head and grab my phone from my bag. Two missed calls, a missed video message, and two text messages. He leans over my phone and for once I don't punch him.

"Click the video message," he sighs sadly.

I click on it and the screen buffers for a moment, then Caleb appears on the other end.

"Sis, I was talking to Zeke earlier, and… well I found this. They were walking around the compound after hours so I had to choice but to check it out." I notice he's outside the left hand side of the Erudite sector, right where Dauntless and Erudite connect from the doors, and there's Four walking around the compound with Zeke, and I raise an eyebrow.

"Four, tell me the truth man," Zeke puts his arms on Tobias' shoulders.

"Fine," Tobias huffs and sits on the ground. "I've been lying to Tris," he sighs and Zeke sighs too. "I didn't have a choice okay? Yeah, I pitied her, but I told her I didn't anymore, and that was a lie. I do pity her, because she's so different. She's stronger than I hoped, and it could ruin my reputation. Besides, I followed her to the hospital and Caleb told Cara, Will's sister who's in Erudite. Now everyone knows, and I can't let it ruin my relationship with Lauren."

"Four, you can't keep being nice to her like that. You're not a real friend to Tris! I can't believe you'd do that to her, like seriously dude what's wrong with you? We all care about her, _except_ you! You're lucky I don't tell Lauren, in fact, I _should_ and I _will!_" Zeke storms off, leaving Caleb to dart around the side of the building.

"Oh my god, I did not expect that. Sis, I'm so sorry," and the video ends.

I can't believe it. The truth is out. He pities me, and it sickens me I didn't realize it. I thought I was falling for him, but I was wrong. He's ignorant and rude, and he just, he doesn't care. No matter how much he says he does, he doesn't. Zeke, Uriah, Christina, Marlene, Will and Lynn, they all care. Four, he couldn't give a penny less.

"I-I," I cut myself off and try not to let the tears flow. Caleb pats my shoulder with his hand and leaves, and I immediately call Christina. She picks up after a few rings.

"Tris, are you alright?"

"Ch-Christina," I try to hold back the sobs, but it isn't going to work.

"Tris, what's wrong?"

"I have to get out of here for the weekend; can I come stay with you for a few days?"

"Yeah, sure; I'll be over in ten." The call disconnects and I head downstairs. My mom is sitting at the table and sighs at me when she sees me. She opens her arms and I come over and hug her. I sniffle and she looks at me concerned.

"Are you alright?" she asks me and I nod.

"Yeah," I nod. "I'm going to stay with Christina for the weekend, alright?"

"Alright; be back Sunday evening okay?"

"Okay, mom," I head upstairs and immediately pack my duffle bag. I don't want to stay here and have my family watch me cry and suffer because I let someone do me wrong. I'm not supposed to be that kind of weak person, but I know Christina will understand. I head downstairs when I know she's here, and I just exit the door and dart over to her car. I throw my bag in the back seat and hop up front, and she speeds off back to her house.

"Tris, what happened? I hear Four-"

"I don't want to talk about it. Sometimes I just want to be as far away from here as possible."

"Okay, well let's go then." She smiles and puts the car in drive.

"Well, where do you want to go?"

"I'd ask you the same thing," she chuckles.

"How about all four of us girls go to the fair tonight?" She pulls in the driveway of her house and whips out her cellphone. "It's only eight, and the fair closes at midnight. How about we all go?" I nod and she calls Marlene, who's down the street at Zeke's with Lynn.

"Mar, hey it's Chris."

"Hey Chris, what's up?"

"Get Lynn; we're going to the fair."

"Zeke and Uriah are going too, I think Will as well."

"Is Four going?"

"Nope; he got busted by his dad for being out too late, so he's grounded for the weekend."

"Meet us at the fair in twenty minutes," Christina says. She hangs up and we take our stuff to her room, and hurry up and jump back in her car. For once I can feel like myself without my conscience getting to me, and without that pitiful person.

"To the fair," Christina calls out as she lowers her sunroof.

"To the fair," I smile at myself. I won't let him ruin my weekend.

"Four Eaton, you are history!" I call out and Christina and I laugh. "I'm so over you."

As much as I'd like to admit it, we all know it's not the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Heights**

"My goodness; Marlene you cannot be serious?" I walk with Christina, Marlene and Lynn around the Pier where the fair is being held for the weekend. I only have limited time with the girls, but that's okay because I need to get my mind off everything. They're all talking about how they're doing in their classes, and right now Marlene is trying to get over a guy who dumped his lunch on her last week.

"Tris, come over here!" I walk over to where Lynn is standing and there are Zeke and Shauna holding hands, Will and Uriah. They all come over and the seven of us immediately start talking. Christina hugs Will, Shauna goes with Zeke, and Uriah is with Marlene and Lynn. We all walk in a group, and I link arms with Christina. I love having a best friend with an honest attitude.

"Hey Tris, so you ready for the best night of your life?" Uriah jokes and Christina shoots him a glare. He takes a few steps back and everyone is soon laughing, including me.

"Yeah, but they don't have any cake so I don't think that's an option." I smile and Uriah pouts. Dauntless cake is what he lives for because he believes how delicious it is or whatever. I've never had it, but it's nice to make jokes about it.

"So, you guys want to get on the Ferris wheel?" Christina asks. We all reply with either a 'yes' or some random chatter about being dauntless.

"Did you guys know, the dauntless used to hold on to a bar and travel around the Ferris wheel without falling? It's basically life or death." Uriah and Zeke are chatting with each other and I look at the Ferris wheel. It looks like so much fun to ride.

"Oh Uriah, get over yourself." Marlene shoves him to the side and he bumps into another person. Everyone begins laughing, but my eyes are focused on the height of the Ferris wheel. Imagine how it would feel to climb up that thing and stand on the ledge. That would be awesome.

I take a few steps forward, and allow my eyes to dance off the movement. The colors of the flashing neon lights of the Ferris wheel shine off, and my blue eyes shine off reflections. I completely forget where I am in the moment, but I feel someone tap on my shoulder. I turn around but I instantly freeze in my stance, almost as if their eyes could turn me to stone.

"Tris," the voice is low and engraving. "Do you have a minute?"

"Yes, but not for you," I say sharply. He chuckles, fixing his posture to turn toward me. I don't laugh; I just keep my face guarded as I cross my arms. My glare is fixed on him.

"What exactly do you want?" I snap. "I saw the video message, from my brother. You don't need to do any explaining, but you do need to go away. All my friends are here, and I don't want to be around you." I begin to walk away, but he follows me.

"You know, I'm having a real hard time waiting for you to catch on," he stops me and turns me back to face him.

I huff, my breath full of pity and rage. "Fine," I mumble and he cocks his head slightly at me. A creepy smile spreads across my face. I stare back to the neon lights of the Ferris wheel just as everyone comes up. Christina grabs my arm and yanks me to her side.

"What does he want?" Christina spits out and Four cringes back, pretending to be insulted. She narrows her eyes at him and so do Marlene and Shauna. Zeke and Uriah just laugh at each other over their protective friends.

"Actually," I walk to the other side of them. "Four was just about to get on the Ferris wheel with us." His eyed widened as he gazes up at the height. Zeke comes over to Four as I walk to the front with Christina and Shauna.

"Tris," Shauna grabs my arm. "You can't make Four do that," she frowns slightly.

"Why not," I grunt. "Besides, if he can pity me and if he really wants to talk to me he'll be man enough to face his fear and look me in the eye."

"Tris," she looks at me with a sigh. "Even if Four does agree to this, but that would make him completely insane, but dauntless," I smirk a little and she pulls me aside. "Tris, just because he gets on the Ferris wheel doesn't mean he'll look you in the eye for that reason. Maybe he likes you," Christina chimes in and wiggles her fingers at me. I roll my eyes.

"So," I walk back over to where he stands. He seems tenser, letting out a deep breath. "Are you going to come on or not?" I turn to Zeke and he sighs, stepping away with Uriah, Christina, Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn. I stand by his side as he relaxes his posture and gulps.

"Yeah," he says with his body shaking. "I'll do it," he nods and turns and smiles at me. I don't understand why he's so afraid. It isn't even up that high and he seems so nervous-

Heights . . . that's why! Four is afraid of heights.

It would be cruel to use it to my advantage, but its revenge, and revenge is sweet.

"So, what happened to you being grounded?" The line moves closer and Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Christina and Zeke are about to get on the large car of the Ferris wheel. He seems to shuffle his feet as we move closer.

"Huh, oh yeah, that." He seems distracted and off topic.. maybe this isn't such a good idea. "I- um, I felt bad, so I snuck out."

"Felt bad about what?" I shuffle my hands in my pockets and he crosses his arms, tapping his foot loudly and off paced. He turns to me.

"Uh, what I said on tape. If it makes you feel any better, Lauren and I broke up after she saw the tape. She was convinced by whatever there was that I was secretly admiring you, so she decided it's better to break it off now then lead it on later."

"Oh," my lips frown naturally at one side. "Sorry,"

"Don't be," he says, putting his hand up. "I deserved it."

We walk up to the front and his hands are shaking. I notice he keeps his gaze straight but moves his hand toward mine, and soon our fingers are interlocked. Our hands together gives me a sense of happiness and pride and a feeling of heat and electricity bursts through me.

"Are you ready?" I turn to him and he nods as we step in the car on the Ferris wheel. It shakes a little under our feet and I hear him groan, but he sits firmly planted on the car seat.

"Four," I begin to say but he turns to me, and glares. "I'm sorry," I mumble. I can't even choke the words out. "I didn't know you were scared-"I'm cut off by the grip of his warm hand on mind, squeezing tighter. He turns to me as the cars roll, and I feel the rush of adrenaline from being up so high. Maybe it was higher than I thought.

I don't know what I feel, but I feel something when he turns to me, his eyes widened and locked with mine. His sudden movement toward me is reacted slowly when his mouth collides with mine. The sudden burst of energy from a warm, loving, sensitive kiss shows it all. Everything that I've ever known melts into a big puddle in my eyes, and the second he lets go . . .

I'm caught with dark blue eyes, staring into mine before the height and the wind of the night drives his presence further and further away from me. I'm tempted to kiss him again, but when I look down I notice we're moving slower to the ground, and he releases his grip on my hand. His body loosens up, and he doesn't even turn my direction. When we get out of the cars, he walks away and doesn't say a word. Christina approaches me baffled.

"What's his deal?" She points back to him walking away, and when I turn to see if he's there he's gone, almost as if the wind had taken him and his presence.

"We have to talk, let's go home," she obliges and we say goodbye to the others, but that's not what concerns me. What concerns me is the troubled look I see on my own reflection as I stare into the small mirror of Christina's car, but when I see in the background, it's nothing like the look of pure fear I see on his face, as he's walking along the side street, and disappears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Secrets**

I plop down on Christina's bed, lying up staring at the ceiling. She's in the bathroom, getting dressed into her pajamas. I didn't want to tell her about everything, but there was no one else I could talk to. Besides, Christina is my best friend and we don't keep secrets from each other.

A small creak of the door approves her arrival into the bedroom. She walks in, throwing her clothes in the dirty hamper and grunting, rubbing her fingers against the back of her neck.

"That Ferris wheel tore me up!" She complains with a grunt and sits on the bed, the spring shaking momentarily. I'm almost lost in it, lost in everything. She snaps her fingers in front of my face but all I can see is the vivid memory of tonight, the colors of the neon lights of the Ferris wheel, and the heat and rush from his gentle kiss at the peak of the ride. I wonder if I can ever shake it off.

"Hello, earth to Tris Prior!" I snap my head in her direction and she chuckles. I reply with a soft smile. We turn on her bed to face her; our legs crossed facing each other. I twiddle with my thumbnails momentarily, as she crosses her arms and gazes toward me.

"Alright," she plops her arms back on her lap. "What was so important?"

I sigh. "It's about Four," she nods.

"Yeah, I heard you got him up on the Ferris wheel, which was awesome!" She laughs with hysteria, and soon we're both laughing together, tears spilling from our eyes at the memory of his shocked face, as if someone had stabbed him in the back with a sword. We catch our breath, and then I remember why I'm having this conversation in the first place.

"It's more than that, Christina," I get off the bed and sit by her windowsill, and she raises an eyebrow at me as I adjust my seat.

"I don't understand," she says

"I don't either, but I'll tell it anyway, alright?" She nods. "It's a long story."

"You guys were right, about everything. Four really did pity me, and I ignored everyone because I thought I actually had a guy friend I could count on; someone who actually appreciated my company. You see, when I first passed out, he was there at the hospital with me. I knew it; it was like I could see him but I wasn't awake. Anyway, Caleb was about to head home one afternoon, and it was the day we couldn't find Four or Zeke, remember?" She nods.

"Wait, so what does all this have to do with pity?"

"You'll see," I say. I get up and go to sit back beside her, trying to keep the emotions from spilling out into my faces, in uncontrollable ways. "Anyways, when he was passing by he heard and saw Zeke and Four, and he knew something was up when he heard my name. He took out his little Erudite video recording device, and stuck it around the edge of the building. So yes, he snooped, but it proved useful. Four admitted to Zeke about how he had pitied me because he didn't want to disappoint people he knew by people selfish and unkind. Zeke got mad, and stormed off. He ran into Caleb who was adjusting his camera at the time, and saw Four slump against the side of the building. Zeke's last words of the video were "I'm sorry, Tris," and then I hadn't seen him since the fair. He approached me, and said he wanted to talk to me. I didn't know he didn't like Ferris wheels, but I told him if he wanted to talk to me he had to ride the Ferris wheel with me. Before we go on, he admitted nothing he really said was true and he underestimated me, but Lauren and he broke up. I still don't know why. Well, we were the only two on the car and when we reached the peak of the height the wind was blowing, and his hand interlocked with mine, and I felt this sense of warmth and comfort, and as we kept moving, we suddenly stopped. I looked over to ask if he was okay, and his lips brushed against mine until we came back down to the ground. When we got off, he left. I didn't have a chance to ask about what happened up there, but I managed to convince myself he only did it out of fear, or maybe anger. When we left, you and I, I saw him against the fence, leaned against staring off into space."

"Tris, someone doesn't just kiss someone out of fear. Did he say anything or see anyone?"

"Not that I know of," Christina and I fiddle with each other's hands. "I mean, it's so confusing. He pretends to be my friend, and then it's supposedly false, then the false act is _really_ a false act, then he just kisses me."

"I don't know, Tris," she sighs and we sit next to each other. "I wish I could help you understand, but the gist of it all sounds like he's uncertain of his feelings for you."

I scoff. The thought of him liking me, and then doing all that stupid stuff to prove something completely pointless and aggravating doesn't make much sense to me at all. Why would someone do that? Why didn't he just say anything?

"Tris, since you told me your secret, I need to tell you mine." I'm already making my bed on Christina's sister's bed, which is at a friend's house, so I get to stay there and not on the floor. I find the floor comfortable, sometimes. I look over at her and a huge grin appears on her face.

"Will, he asked me out today," she squeals and my eyes pop from my head. "And I said yes, so tomorrow on a date, we're going to the Hob tomorrow!" The hob, that's the restaurant I work at with Lynn.

"Lynn and I work there; I can keep an eye and give you hints via text if you'd like."

"I appreciate the eye, but no hints. I want him to get to know me," she smiles.

"The smart mouth you?" I smirk and she rolls her eyes.

"Yes," she chuckles and we both laugh for a few seconds. "Anyways, time for bed, tomorrow you have work with Lynn, and I'll spend time with Will. After work, we're going shopping. I groan; I've always hated shopping, and Christina seems like the kind of person to take hours to do something.

I find myself comfortable on her sister's bed, slowly closing my eyes and listening to the blissful silence of the nighttime. Christina is easily my girl best friend, and I was never as close to anyone as I am to her, except for my mother. I know she'll never become Four. I don't allow myself to fall asleep, and I check my phone. I have two text messages.

_Lynn: Work, ten am._

_Me: You know it __J_

I shuffle through my contacts. No one has the number that I recognize on the information. I look over and realize, it's Four's number. I groan and slam my head in the pillow, and dare to open the text message from the guy who runs from his problems.

_I want to talk tomorrow. Please, Tris._

I don't reply. I shut off my phone light and place it on the side table by Christina's bed. I gently lay my head on the pillow to allow myself to try and catch some sleep, and it comes soon, but as soon as I'd like for it to. I don't want to talk to Four, he has nothing to say to me. He had the chance, and he blew it, that isn't my problem.

"Tris, no more secrets, promise?" I can barely hear Christina's voice through the echo of my mind, as I phase off into a deep slumber. My eyes are drooping, and I struggle to stay awake to reply, I just mumble to her, hoping she gets the message.

"Mmhmm," is the only sound that comes from my mouth. I yawn loudly, smacking my lips a few times before I roll over and ignore my cellphone again. "I promise," I say softly. "No more secrets."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Meetings **

**(A/N: To the people who hate Fourtris, don't read my stories. Don't give me bad feedback just because you don't like them, and to the 'guests' who leave bad reviews, you're pansycakes. Yup, that word will come back.**

**NOW, ON TO MORE FOURTRIS! ****J****)**

My phone buzzes, more than once to alert me. I sit up with a groan, and notice I rolled over on the floor off of the bed I was sleeping in. Christina isn't in her room, but I notice that I have to be to work soon. It's almost nine am, and Lynn said to be to work by ten. I get up out of bed and head into the bathroom across the hall. I don't notify Christina I'm taking a shower, because frankly I just want to think.

My whole life, my mother and father have told me that forgiveness is what's supposed to be done, even in the most horrid situations. I can't make myself believe that even if I wanted to. I grab the hem of my t-shirt and lift it over my head, dropping it down on the bathroom floor. I slide off my shorts, and stand past the glass door as the water rinses all over my body. The heat is a relief of stress, and every movement I make helps me feel more at peace. (**A/N Hot water is very good for sore muscles; however, Tris is talking about how it relieves her stress of Four and the drama unfolding.) **Once my routine is complete, I step out of the doors onto to the small mat placed directly on the floor. I wrap myself up in a soft wool towel and pack my clothes back in my duffle bag. I don't mind staying with Christina, and despite the fact she says whatever pops in her head, it's merely silent in the house.

I drop the towel from my waist, and take out my apron of my work uniform. I change myself in a dark shirt and a black skirt to the knees. I brush my hair that needs to be cut soon, and I tie it up in a ponytail. I take one look at myself in the mirror, and I try not to remember that I am not selfless anymore. I just can't be.

"Tris, are you alright?" Christina peers in her room and I gaze toward her direction. I nod.

"Yes," I say. "I'm fine. I need to go to work now." I grab my duffle bag and begin to head down the stairs.

"Tris wait," Christina calls after me thumping down the stairs. She grabs her car keys off the hook. She stares at me for a moment and hands me a small object which I quickly notice is my cellphone, and I take it from her.

"Thanks," I murmur softly. "What do you have your keys for?"

"I figured I'd give you a ride to drop off your stuff. I'm heading over to Zeke's anyways to pick up Lynn for work and figured you both could have a ride." She smiles and twirls her keys on her finger, opening the door for me.

I give a soft smile and we head out the door, and I climb in the shotgun seat. We begin to drive outside the narrow streets toward my house, and we sit in silence. We pull up at my house, and I notice my brother is still inside because his bedroom light is on. I walk in, heading up the stairs as quietly as I can to not disturb his studies, and I throw my bag on my bed. I turn around and nearly jump back.

"Don't do that to me, Caleb," I nudge his shoulder and he winces in pain.

"Man you're strong," he says rubbing his arm.

"Dauntless does that to you. I'm a much different person than I was a while ago."

"So it seems."

I want to avoid a conversation, so I begin to walk down the stairs and he doesn't follow me. We've been so distant lately, and I haven't even seen my mother since then, it's almost as if no one is around for me. I prefer living on my own anyways for the most part; I'm used to silence.

I head back outside with Christina, and Lynn is already in the car with her. I hop in the back without saying a word, and tune myself out of the conversation they're having. I check my phone, and notice I must have saved the number, because the contact comes up as "Four."

_Tris, I want to talk to you about what happened, please. ~4_

I don't know how to reply. How am I supposed to reply to that? Am I supposed to say yes? What if I say no? What if it's a trick? What does he means about what happened? Does he mean about the pity? Or does he mean about the kiss? I'm too distracted, so I tuck my phone in my apron pocket and immediately get out the car when we pull up at the diner, and head into the back to begin washing and preparing. Lynn is up front taking orders, and she comes in the back as soon as the bell rings again.

"Lynn, you're supposed to be up front taking orders," I spit. I sounded sort of harsh, but I'm not really in the mood to be bothered.

"Wow Prior, seems someone isn't being very social today, by the way, this customer we have is continuously bothering me." She teases. I shrug. "By the way, this customer specifically asked to see you," she points out the window and I turn around to notice Four is standing by the front door. Great, this is the last person I wanted to see. I grunt.

"Tris, you've been ignoring him. He knows where you work, go to school, and live. Seriously, just go and talk to him. Besides, you know he isn't going to leave." Tori had come up behind me and I didn't realize it, and I just grunt.

"I have very good reasons not to speak to him," I grunt to myself. Lynn pulls me aside toward the back and sighs.

"Tris, you've done enough today, go talk to him but first what happened?" I take off my apron and toss it down. I cross my arms and head out the front door. He stands by it and relaxes when he sees me, but before he can move I speak.

"Since you want to talk, let's go." I promised Christina no more secrets, but the second we head out the back door I knew this was going to be something I couldn't tell her. She would think I was insane, and frankly the closer we get to wherever we walking, I realize more and more this is a secret meeting, and it should never slip our lips.

Just like the kiss on the Ferris wheel. What stays up high can never come down.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: That's A Secret_

**_AUTHORS NOTE!: Oh my god, my lovely viewers! I'm so sorry! Wow, over 8k views! I love you guys! As a special lack of update treat, I will be posting 2-3 chapters today cx Hope you guys enjoy! Now, onto "The Girl With The Knife!"_**

**_~Leigh_**

**_Tris_**

"So, why did you want to speak to me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He chuckles.

"Not really." I shrug my shoulders and stop near the back parking lot of the diner. "You know, I don't really have long."

"I know, but I needed to talk to you."

"Well make it fast," I snap. "I don't need to be fired."

"Trust me," he smirks. "You won't."

I huff and cross my arms over my chest. Why does he always have to make things so difficult for me in my life? First, he hates me, then he kissed me, and now, he wants to be my friend? Why is he so confusing?

I realize we're not going anywhere special, just going to sit outside and talk. I sit on the side with my legs crossed and he sits beside me. We're enveloped by a small area of forest, a rundown bench that still supports our weight, and a small river trickling into a pond in front of us. I can still see the diner.

"Okay, anything I tell you cannot be spoken, got it?"

"Good luck with that." I chuckle, and he glares at me.

"I know you're friends with Christina, but Tris this is seriously. Please, I've never asked anyone to do me with this favor." I look at him sternly and he nods.

"Fine," I huff. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

He takes a deep breath as if he's pondering something. He leans in closer, and for a moment I think he's going to kiss me. My heart races and flutters out of my chest, every moment I think about what happened on the Ferris wheel. Instead, he moves his lips closer to my ear.

"My name is Tobias Eaton." I shudder at his warm breath tickling my ear back down to my neck. That name sounds oddly familiar.

"You work with my father, well your dad does." He nods.

"Look, what I wanted to tell you, is that I only want you to call me Tobias." I look at him with a suspicious tone, and try to suppress a laugh.

"Only me?" I ask, my pointing to myself and he nods. "Okay, why?"

"Well, you see my father wasn't the nicest guy. He beat my mother and me for a long time. Eventually, she died, and I had the courage to stand up to my father and put him in jail. Look, no one else knows my name, except for Zeke and Uriah, but they don't use it."

"He beat you guys?" I raise my eyebrow in confusion. He stands up and turns to me and I stand up with him. He pulls the hem of his shirt up, and tosses it over his head. He drags his shirt back to his arms and his naked back is exposed to me. Along it, there are corners of ink, like a tree peering out from his sides and neck. The rest of it is all along the back all the way down to his lower back by his waistband. Along his back, at the top is says "Fear God Alone" in big black letters, and underneath there are the words, Amity, Abnegation, Dauntless, Candor and Erudite. It's a beautiful black inked tattoo, showing his complexion. I run my fingers along the skims of all the words.

"It's amazing," I whisper and he hears me. I know because he tenses up, but he remains still as he turns to look at me without moving.

"I don't invite anyone to look at me, really."

"Why not?" I ask, with sudden disbelief. "Look at you, you're amazing, you're-"he turns back around and faces me, his dark blue t-shirt over him once more, but the images of the tattoo lingers in my mind.

"Incredible." I manage to finish off my sentence and the ghost of a smile appears formally on his lips. He reaches down and lifts his chin to mine, and gently brushes his lips with mine it could be the kiss of a ghost. I just stare in bewilderment. I reach behind his arms and pull him closer to me. Biting my lip, I press my lips to his softly. He deepens the kiss, pulling my body closest to him that our bodies feel like they're only one of us. Once we pull away for air, he looks at me and smiles.

"Better than the kiss on the Ferris wheel, Tris?" He chuckles.

"Definitely," and I can't help but smile to myself.

"You should get back to work." I really don't want to leave, but I know if I don't Tori will question me, and it's back enough Christina will.

"Yeah," I nod and break away from his embrace, already missing the touch of his arms feeling wrapped around me in safety and comfort.

"Oh and Tris," he calls back my attention as I'm about to leave the forest. He follows me out to the back parking lot.

"Yeah?" I turn around to face him and he smiles.

"You look good, Tris." I feel my cheeks heating up, but a smile doesn't show only more that I'm attracted to him, and that kiss obviously meant something, something more than the Ferris wheel, something more than the fact he's been ignoring me for a while.

"Thanks," I mumble, before heading back inside the front diner. I try not to see happy, because Christina will think otherwise. Once I head into the back, I re-take my apron and Christina comes up behind me.

"So I take it the meeting went well?" She nearly whispers in my ear. I jump back, nearly slamming into the counter. In a flash, I slide and fall onto the floor on my back. I groan in pain, but Christina reaches down a hand to me.

"Seems like Four disappeared on you again," she huffs. I try not to bite the inside of my cheek. I look at the door longing as if I wanted him to come back in, and just nod.

"Yeah, he did." Christina envelopes me in a hug, and I tap my foot on the ground and click my tongue to stop from potentially being busted.

"Wait a minute," she breaks away, staring at me.

"No way!" She squeals, and I raise an eyebrow.

"He kissed you!" She covers her hand over her mouth and my eyes widen. I don't look at the ground, I look straight at her. She grins, and sooner or later my face breaks into a deviously red state.

"Oh my god Tris, look at you you're putting a tomato to shame!" This just makes me blush even bigger, and soon Lynn comes barging in. She has a pencil behind her ear and a small notepad in her hand.

"What happened, tell me!" Lynn demands.

"Four kissed Tris," Christina half-yells, and Lynn's eyes widen.

"This is true, Tris?" I don't refuse to hide myself anymore. I nod.

"But," I interrupt the girls laughter about me and Tobias' future children and how we're going to be happy forever, etc. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but we're not dating."

"What?" They both exclaim at the same time.

"Look, it wasn't anything alright? Besides he didn't even ask me out, he just kissed me and held me close. It wasn't anything. He just told me about his life and such."

"Oh my god," Lynn seems stunned.

"He told you about his past and his name?" Christina and Lynn are staring at each other with their mouths open. I chuckle and roll my eyes.

"You guys are going to catch flies." I grin.

"Tell us!" They exclaim, and Tori comes in to announce the end of our shift.

"Can't," I chuckle, placing my apron by the rack. "That's a secret."

As I'm leaving the diner, a million thoughts run through my head. Why did he kiss me not once, but twice? I know I promised Christina no secrets, but she can't really blame me for this. Only he wants me to call him Tobias.

I'm turning down the alleyway, not paying attention to what's around me. I hear footsteps, and turn around and they stop. I stare into the distance, seeing a figure and then it stops, and then…

I hear a car screech, and everything goes black when a bag is shoved over my head, a bag is placed in my mouth, and I hit something cold and hard.

The last thing I hear is a door slam.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

**_Tris_**

Cold metal clanking against my head, causing moderate pain; I listen quietly for the noises around me, but there is nothing. I notice my hands are tied with rope, and I try not to make too much noise.

I shake my head vigorously, and the blindfold falls off my face. I look around and take in my surroundings. Nothing hurts more than my ankle, which I can see has swollen to a blue-ish color, but nothing too extreme.

I remember something significant, something that never crossed my mind until now. The first being, I have no idea where I am. I think I'm in a van, because the object is moving. Behind me, is a small, very small, maybe six inch wide window? I can see a driver and a passenger, but I can't recognize either of them.

I feel something funny in my boot. I manage to lift my foot out, and notice I have a small knife in there. Wow! How did I not realize this sooner?

Never mind that, time to blow this Popsicle joint! I don't know if anyone is looking for me. I don't even know what time it is, or where I am.

Carefully, I look back at the rope on my hands. It's tied to a pole, but I can still move my arms up and down. I slide my foot back, clanking the knife closer to my back side. I peer back into the window for a second, and notice that the drivers are too distracted to notice me in here, or turn around to check if their prisoner is still here.

Sadly, I haven't gotten out of here yet.

With every jostle and turn, I almost lose the knife. There's one point where the knife is sliding, and it's as if it could slide toward the door. Anyone, no matter who, If they opened the door could see the knife and know I tried to escape. The knife slides back closest to me, and I grab it with my hands.

Carefully, and quietly, I turn back and begin to cut myself free of the ropes. One by one, the ropes bring a self of feeling toward my hands, the feel relief from being hung behind my back from so long. Once I manage to cut them free, I will my fingers around, and stand up. The van doesn't have much in it. But there is something I haven't noticed before.

Over by the side, there's a large chest. I notice it's locked, but carefully, nearly the partially opened window is a key. I look over, making sure my abductors don't know I can fit my hand under there. I finally recognize one of them. He's tall, with shaggy brown hair and big green eyes. The other, is a talk man with piercing almost red eyes, with spiky black hair.

"Al," I say to myself as I look over. "And Peter, I need to remember this. It will make a great police statement." Quietly, I slide my hand underneath the frame. I fear as if he's going to notice me, but I grab the key, and it falls to the floor beside me clinging. Quietly, I slide down the wall, and wrap the rope around my arms and pretend to be asleep.

The truck comes to a halt, and I hide the knife and the key under my bottom. The side doors open, and the boys are discussing and yelling at each other. Once they open the doors, I can hear their voices.

"Where did the key go, dumbass?" I hear Peter yelling at Al.

"I don't know!" Al calls at him. "Relax, it's not like she can break free."

"Yeah," Peter says quietly. "When can we have fun with the girl?" This makes my heart drop. Besides, even if they try to touch me, I carefully steady my hand around the knife in case they attack.

"I don't know," Al says, almost in a whisper. "Shouldn't we let her wake up?" I hear Peter scoff, and I feel like I'm going to hurl.

"No, let's do it now. You keep guard, got it?" Al nods and the truck doors close. I pretend to just wake up, looking groggily as I catch a glimpse of my abductor.

"Hey sweetheart," he says in a cold menacing tone. "You're safe, I promise." He gently presses his hand to my cheek. My blood boils highly. I can hear a sound of sobbing, and kicking coming from the chest.

"Shut up!" Peter growls, kicking the chest with his foot, but the thrashing does not stop. In fact, it grows louder, and it's more frequent.

"Someone, help me!" I hear the terrified pitch of a scream, and Peter looks angry. Once he turns, I stand up in a huff, and hold my butter knife behind my hands. He turns around and seems slightly taking back, but grins and cackles.

"You think you can stop me?" He snarls. I don't want to seem intimidated.

"Let the person go," I hiss, and he grins.

"Never," He smiles wickedly at me.

"Fine," I grumble, shrugging. "It's your funeral."

Peter charges at me. The feeling of gripping the knife almost scares me. I take it and swing it at him. He stumbles back, and I notice blood trickling from his face. He wipes it with his hand, and turns to look at it. His eyes widen at the sight of his crimson coloring.

"You bitch!" He hisses at me. Once again, he lunges for me. All it takes is a simple swoop to the side, and he slams his head against the side of the van. I walk over, cocking my head. I click my tongue and spit violent on him.

"You're the stupid bitch." I hiss. I lean down and pick the key out of his pocket. Quickly, I stumble over to the chest and unlock it. Opening it, I still hear sobs. Inside, I find something shocking.

A female, maybe not much older than I am; she has dark black hair and she wears black. She looks like someone from Dauntless, someone who I would know. She sees me, and she instantly begins to cry tears of joy. I instantly recognize her, and my eyes widen. I can't believe those sickos took her!

"Oh my god, Marlene!" I shriek, cutting her softly free from the ropes. Once she's cut free, I grab the rope and tie up Peter's hands. He's awake now, fully alert, and he looks over at me.

"Oh great…" he mumbles, and I raise my butter knife. For a second, I catch his glimpse. He has a feeling of terror and fear in his eyes. Marlene comes over, drawing the knife from Peter's pocket. I look at her in amazement and she shrugs.

"You know Peter, there's a place for people like you. It's called jail."

I hear tires rolling against the dirt, and the sound of sirens wailing in the distance. I kick the back of the door open with my foot, and help Marlene out of the van. Al stands guard, and I raise my knife. I hesitate for a moment, knowing I cannot murder someone, but Marlene doesn't. She throws her knife and it hits him right in the shoulder, and he falls to the ground in pain. I drop my knife and hug her tightly, crying softly with her.

"Marlene, did they hurt you?" She shakes her head. "How about you, 'Girl with the Knife', did they hurt you?" I shake my head and she smiles. "C'mon, let's get the hell out of here."

Out of the corner, a cop car comes blaring down the street. Marlene and I rush down the street, and I notice she has cuts and scrapes on her back, and bumps and bruises along her head. The ambulance trails not too far behind, and I see a silver van tagging the lead. Once the doors open, I almost faint with reality.

Caleb, Christina, Lynn, Shauna, Uriah, and Tobias all jump out from the car. The police ask where the van is, and I point just up the road, not even fifteen feet. Marlene embraces Uriah, and Zeke and Shauna throw their arms around her. I see Caleb running toward me, and I take off in a sprint, my impact nearly forcing him to the ground.

"Oh my god, Tris. Thank god!" He sniffles into my shirt.

"Caleb, I'm fine. I promise." I look over and notice Tobias just getting out of the car. I don't want to scream his name, not here not yet.

"Four!" I shriek, and I go running toward him. I'm met with his embrace, and a sigh of relief. He cups his hands along my face and stares at me intently.

"Are you hurt?" He asks me, and I solemnly shake my head. He pulls his hand to the back of my head and I wince.

"Tris, your head…" he croaks, barely with response.

"My head," I say blankly. "Is none of your concerns," He just looks at me as if I damaged him, but he nods and pulls me tighter.

"I knew something was wrong," he says to me. "You were gone for a few hours, and I usually hear from you by then, so I got worried, and when Caleb said he hadn't seen you, everything fell apart."

"How long was I gone?" I ask.

"About a day," he says. "Uriah told me he hadn't seen Marlene for two days, but she left a note saying she went out with her parents for a few days. He knew something was wrong when he called her parents and she said they weren't there."

"She was with me," I tell Tobias, and his face is filled with pure anger. "But please," I insist. "We're fine. They didn't hurt us." I look down at the ground for a moment, thinking about how even though nothing got worse, I was terrified.

A small chuckle escapes my lips.

**_Tobias_**

I'm literally in frenzy right now. How could Tris be missing? I saw her a few hours ago, working at the diner, after our kiss. Man, why can't I stop thinking about the kiss? Of course, she kissed me, or uh, I kissed her. I don't know.

"Four!" I turn to see Uriah running up to me, panting.

"What is it man?" I rush over, and he has tears in his eyes. For a moment, I feel the worse has happened to Tris.

"Marlene and Tris…" he pauses, "Peter and Al…" he takes another deep breath, trying to calm his heart rate.

"Spit it out, Uriah!" I exclaim and he sighs.

"They kidnapped them," he finally lets out. "I found out the note wasn't Marlene's, it was Peter's. He kidnapped Mar from her driveway, and Tris from the alleyway. I know where they are, too. The police tracked the stolen van. They're just a few miles outside of here. The gang is in the car, we have to go, now."

I don't hear anything else he says. I sprint toward the car, filled with anger and rage. How could someone hurt my Tris? Well, she isn't my anything, but I want her to be. I love her so much.

Wait, I do? Yes, yes I do!

I hop into the driver sides, and everyone stares at me. I start the car and pull out slowly, but Uriah is chasing after us. Zeke grabs his arm and pulls him in the back of the truck, and we zip out of the area.

Everyone's talking, trying to do something to calm me down. All I focus on is the road in front of me, and how I'm breaking seventy in a forty five. I hear sirens wailing by me, but I can't pull over.

"Zeke, flag down the cop!" Shauna calls out, and Zeke whistles. The cop drives by the back of the car, trying to ram into us.

"Wait!" Zeke calls. "Please, our friends have been kidnapped!"

"I know," the cop says over the microphone. "Lead the way. I'll give you a police escort if needed." He hangs up the microphone.

"Four, punch it." He doesn't need to tell me twice. I slam on the accelerator, and then the beeping comes from Uriah's phone.

"Look!" He calls out, and I slide the truck into park. Climbing off the road from the rocks is two figures, females. I know it's Tris but I can't seem to make out the figure. I climb out the car, trying to catch my breath.

Everything that's happened to me today has been a blur. Tris was missing, and it was the main problem on my list. I look over and notice that it was Marlene. Marlene was the other one with Tris.

"Four!" She calls out my name and I see her running toward me. As soon as she's close enough I wrap her tightly in my arms, carefully not to crush her to death.

I cup my hands in her face and stare at her intently.

"Are you hurt?" I ask her and she solemnly shakes her head. I move my hand to the back of her head to pull her closer to me, but she winces.

"Tris, your head…" I croaks, barely with response.

"My head," she says blankly. "Is none of your concerns," She just looks at me as if I was damaged by her, but I nod and pull her tighter to me.

"I knew something was wrong," I say to her. "You were gone for a few hours, and I usually hear from you by then, so I got worried, and when Caleb said he hadn't seen you, everything fell apart."

"How long was I gone?" she asks. It seems silly she's been curious about how long she's been gone, more about the fact than she had been abducted.

"About a day," I say. "Uriah told me he hadn't seen Marlene for two days, but she left a note saying she went out with her parents for a few days. He knew something was wrong when he called her parents and she said they weren't there."

"She was with me," she tells me, and my face comforts with pure anger. "But please," she places her hand to my cheek. "We're fine. They didn't hurt us." She looks at the ground for a moment, almost in fear, but something sparks inside her. A smile; maybe not genuine, but close enough.

A small chuckle escapes my lips, and I see one on hers too.

I cup my hands in her face and bring her closer to me. I draw my lips toward hers and I kiss her softly, but with a lot of care. She brings her hands to my cheek and kisses me back, except with more force. She wraps her arms around me and buries her face into my shoulder.

"What's going to happen to them?" She asks me, and I shake my head.

"Excuse me miss," the cop taps us on the shoulder and she breaks apart, turning to him worried.

"Don't worry. You will not be facing any charges. Peter and Al however, cannot face any charges at this time."

I feel shocked, and angry, but I notice something is wrong when the paramedics are on the hill.

"Why?" Tris seems to be in disbelief.

"Both of them are dead, ma'am. You saved that young woman, and yourself. Albert, sadly he committed suicide. He had a blade in his shoulder from Marlene, but Peter however had some sort of death gas in the back of his van. It could have killed you girls, if you had been in there any longer."

Tris is in shock that they're dead, but more in the fact she's alive, and so is Marlene. She nods and thanks the cop. I walk over to Uriah, who watches as Marlene goes to hug Tris.

"Hey man, how is she?"

"She's fine," he sighs, "thank god," he mumbles. "Tris saved her life. Two minutes later that death stuff would have killed them."

"Anyways," he interrupts my thought. "Did she tell you what Peter said once he kidnapped Tris?" I shake my head.

"Apparently, Marlene was awake and heard everything. He called her 'The Girl With The Knife', and Marlene knew it was her from the minute he heard her. She had been awake. She had she thought Peter and Al were going to hurt them, but Al talked them out of it the first time-"

"What do you mean- the first time?" I hiss.

"Peter almost raped Tris, Four. She said she was fine, they both are. They're both alive. They're both healthy. They've both been checked out by the paramedics. I'm sure we can all go back to normal, okay?" He claps his hand on my shoulder.

I nod my head and walk back over to Caleb, who's on the phone with Tris' mother.

"She's fine, mom. I promise. No, no don't worry. Her boyfriend and I are-" I drone out the rest of the words. Caleb called me Tris' boyfriend?

"Four?" Caleb snaps me out of my trance.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." He says, and I cock my head. "For saving my sister," he adds, and I smile.

"Caleb, she saved herself, and Marlene. I could- bring her home, if you'd like." He looks down but shakes his head.

"I would really rather. I'm sure she'll see you tomorrow, Four." I nod my head sadly and walk back over to Zeke, but a small firm grasp is placed on my arm.

"Four," Tris lets go of my arm.

"Tris," I want to say more, but I don't want to scare her off. I don't care if the group is here anymore. "I have this instinct to protect you. I need to be around you. Ever since I opened up to you, I felt something. It was something I couldn't control, something I didn't want to ever end. I love everything about you Tris. Your bravery, your intelligence, your beauty; everything about you is everything I've ever wanted in a girl."

Tris just stares at me, shaking her head with a smile in disbelief. Christina is over there talking with Lynn and Shauna, since Zeke and Uriah took Marlene home, and she's going to give them and me a ride back.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is I need to be with you, and, I love you, Tris." I didn't know those words could come out of my mouth. I didn't know I could have emotion toward someone like this, but Tris fits me. She's that one girl who I'd never thought I'd find.

She doesn't say a word, and I don't blame her. Instead, she steps closer to me and pulls me down to her height. She places a firm, soft kiss upon my lips, and grins at me.

"Yes," she just nods her head and her grin remains content.

"Really?" Now I'm the one in disbelief. Smooth Tobias…

She nods her head.

"Tris, let's go!" Caleb calls pulling up beside us in the car. He honks the horn which makes Tris jump, and glare in Caleb's direction.

"I'll text you," she says, and I nod.

Once Christina, Lynn, Shauna, Zeke and myself are leaving, I can't help but think about how happy I am now. Tris is mine, and there isn't anything I wouldn't do to protect her.

"Four, why are you smiling?" Christina nudges my shoulder.

"Nothing," I mumble, my smile never leaving my face.

"Four, come on man. I've known you nears-" Zeke says.

"Wait!" Christina shouts. "Hey Four, have you checked your relationship status on Instagram?" I shake my head, knowing the cat is out of the bag. Turning on my phone, I quickly sign into my account. Under my notifcations, I'm tagged in something from Tris.

_In a relationship with Four 3 _

And there, at the bottom, my name is tagged.

Not two seconds later I get a text.

I love you too, Tobias.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello lovelies! I know, it's been a long time since I've updated. I've been so stressed, I'm sorry!**

**If any of you read "Prior To Our Life," I'm sorry to announce the story will be discontinued. I can't continue to write it. I have too many on my hands. I do not wish to give my story away because it's my own ideas, so it will simply be deleted.**

**I may restart it. I don't know yet.**

**Anyways, this story has been one of my biggest hits!**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

_Chapter 13_

**_Tobias_**

My head hurts. I open my eyes. They hurt to stay open for more than a few seconds. I finally force them open, the impact sending the jarring pulses of rays of lights into my pupils.

I'm in my own room.

This doesn't make any sense. I thought I was with Tris?

"Zeke! Uriah!" I try to see if either one of them are home. I flop back in my bed, my head slamming into my pillow a little too hard. Ringing consists throughout my ears.

"What's up, man?" Zeke knocks on the doorframe and comes in my room. He sits at the edge of my bed.

He seems to be willing to answer all my questions. I don't have many, just a few.

"What happened?" I ask after a period of silence.

"Thought you'd never ask; we already thought you were dead." He jokes.

I scowl at him and he backs away, beginning to pace my room.

"When we went to find Tris, you were driving. Anyway, when we got there you passed out. We called a doctor. They said it was just possible stress. How are you feeling?"

I zone out for a moment. This means Tris never hugged me. I never got to see if she was alright. I never texted her, I never told her anything else.

I didn't even tell her I love her.

"Anyways," Zeke continues, trying not to snap me out of my daze. "Al is dead. Peter is too." I raise my eyebrow in shock.

"They're dead?" I seem concerned, but I shouldn't be too concerned that they nearly murdered Tris, the girl I'm now certainly in love with.

"Yeah." Zeke nods. "Police shot Peter. He tried to go after Marlene again. Uriah threw himself in the line of defense. He blocked a knife with his hand. Peter sucks at aim. He wasn't hurt too bad. Just a small cut a gauze wrap wouldn't be able to fix."

"Zeke. Listen, thank you for filling me in on all this, but how's Tris?" Zeke smiles at me.

"She's fine." He says. "She has a few bumps and bruises, and she's on crutches until next Monday, just a twisted ankle. Uriah took Marlene home a few hours ago. She got discharged from the hospital. She was assaulted. Uriah is totally fumed, although, I'm proud of Tris. She's a real hero."

My thoughts wander to Tris. Her beautiful eyes and her stern body, that maybe isn't perfect but filled with power. Her eyes showing bravery and determination, and her cheeks flushed a crimson color warm and radiant.

"Yeah. Zeke, I'm in love with her." There's a moment of dim silence.

Zeke smiles. "Dude, Uriah's going to-"

I punch him in the arm. "Not Marlene, you idiot! Tris."

"Oh yea," he replies. "Dude, everyone knew that."

"Even Tris?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Don't know. Christina kept squealing about taking her to homecoming in a few days. Are you going to go?"

I ponder it for a moment. "Yeah, but only on one condition."

"What is it?" he says.

I reply, "I go with Tris."

Zeke smiles, looking narrowly to the ground as he tries not to grin like an idiot. I finally summon the courage to swing my legs over the side of the bed. I get up, and pain is stiff in my back.

He looks over and clasps me on the shoulder. "My dear, not blood brother," he smiles that toothy smile. I know he's up to something.

"I can help you with that."

**_Tris_**

"Tris!" Caleb calls my name for the thousandth time today. I expect it to be another complaint if I'm eating, or how my temperature is looking, or if my bumps and bruises have swelled down.

Instead, I hear the shutting of the door. Footsteps thud up the stairs into the hallway.

"Christina is here!" Caleb shouts, and as if on cue Christina bursts through my bedroom door. I shut off the music on my stereo.

"Tris, the homecoming dance is next week!" I roll my eyes.

"Christina, I'm not going." I say flatly. She plops down beside my bed.

"Tris, I promise. If you go, not one drop of makeup, bristle or brush or pencil will touch your face. Please?"

"No." I say again. She seems shocked, frowning slightly. "I'm sorry," I add.

"Christina, I just want to be alone for the rest of the day." Christina nods and leaves my room, thudding down the stairs. Caleb is shouting to me about being rude, but last time I checked he wasn't Abnegation either.

"Tris! You have no manners!"

"Leave me alone!" I screech, throwing a pillow with so much force at the door. The noise in the house finally settles down.

My phone begins to buzz. The caller ID says "Tobias" and I find myself grinning from ear to ear. Alrhough it hurts, I stretch my body aross the tsble to where my phon is at and I accept the call.

"Hello?" I say.

"Tris." His deep masculine voice says on the other line.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey." He mimics me.

"When are you going back to Dauntless?" He asks.

"Two days."

"Doctors orders?" He asks.

"Nah." I say. "More like 'I felt like it' orders." He laughs. His laugh is amazing. It just makes him more Tobias, and less Four.

"Going back to work in two days?" He asks.

"No." I reply. "A week."

"Ah, so there was something I wanted to ask you." He says. I find myself looking out the window to a pair of headlights coming down the driveway.

"What may that be?"

"First, what are you doing right now?" He asks. The car door outside slams.

"Tobias is that you outside?" I hear him laughing.

"You up for some company?"

"Sure," I say. I can almost see him smile.

"Good, now tell Caleb to let me in." He hangs up without another word to me.

"Caleb!" I call out with no response. "Caleb open the door for Four!" I hear murmuring and thudding of footsteps. The door opens and closes with loud words being spoken, and thudding footsteps in the hallway.

Finally, the noises come to an end. I sit up, swinging my legs over the bed to brush my hair out. I slam my brush on the dresser as a faint knock comes to the door.

"Tris?" He asks.

"Come in, it's safe I promise. No swinging knives." He senses my sarcasm and sighs. When he opens the door,

His appearance is not something I would expect.

**Oo, what do you guys think is going on?**

**It will be a few days before I update. I hurt my hand.**

**I NEED IDEAS. GIVE ME GOOD IDEAS. ILYSM. **

**I'm not too proud with this chapter, but I'll get over it. Smut, fluff, and a surprise ending to come!**

**~Leigh **


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

**_Authors note: If you still read this, GOD BLESS YOU. I've had an awful month. I apologize. New chapter for you guys! Okay?_**

_Tris_

Tobias had one single red rose in his hand, and he sits beside me. I have to prop my ankle up because of the brace I have on it.

"Christina told me you weren't going, but I thought if maybe you went with me you would, but anyways, here it goes. Tris, I know enough about you to know you're special, and I would be honored if you would be my homecoming date."

I reach across and accept the rose, taking a deep sniff of it. It's absolutely beautiful. I turn to Tobias with a smile.

"Yes, Tobias," I say. "I will go to homecoming with you."

I can't stand up, and he knows this. So he leans over and I allow him to embrace me. I can't help but wonder if he's smiling too, grinning from ear to ear like the best possible thing that could ever happen to him, did, because that's pretty much how my life is right now.

When we break from the embrace, I feel a warm, tingling sensation in my hand. I took down, and Tobias' hand is placed on top of mine. He removes it quickly, and I already feel the cold from where he left it. I need him to hold my hand again.

"I'm sorry, Tris. I didn't want to make you feel un-"

Before he can finish his word, I place my hand on top of Tobias' again, still keeping my gaze locked on his oceanic eyes. I interlace our fingers together, and I scoot closer to him.

What I'm doing is extremely daring. I'm taking a chance with the friendship of someone that means a lot to me. Our lips are just a few inches apart. With a shaky breath, I lean in and press our lips together, just in time to watch his eyes close.

The kiss is slow and nothing harsh. It doesn't feel rushed or persuaded. It feels like something that should come natural.

He moves his lips from mine; still keeping a grasp of his finger near my chin to match is gaze. Our kiss was nothing but the brush of the lips, but how could it leave me wanting more?

He presses his lips again to mine, and this time it feels right. Everything else in the moment has melted away. There is nothing else between us: no tension, and no problems. There is no worries and it feels like I'm weightless, and that there is something that we have that can only be found with each other.

I run my fingers through his short black hair as he cups my cheek, pulling me in for another, deeper, longer kiss. We only stop when we need to breathe.

I find myself smiling at the end, only to notice Tobias has nothing but a grin painted clearly on his face.

"You're blushing," I say, and he smiles wider.

"So are you," he says, and so do I.

Tobias stands up from my bed, and I watch him leave the room, but he turns back when I don't hear the creaking on the footsteps.

"Do you want a ride to school tomorrow?" He asks, peering into my room. I turn to him and nod my head quietly.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he leaves and I hear the creaking of the steps, before the front door slams. I pick up the rose and examine it, realizing the simplicity and beauty in the flower, and maybe it's what he sees in me.

With a groan, I reach over to my cellphone and begin to dial a number. How did I not feel pain in my body when I was kissing Tobias?

"Hello?" I hear her voice after the second ring.

"Christina," I say, trying not to squeal like she does. "Hey, slight change of plans, I'm going next week." I can see Tobias climbing into his truck from outside my window, based on how I can see out the window anytime from where my head lays. Did anyone see us kissing on the bed? I'd sure hope not.

"You are?" Christina screams/squeals at the same time, I can barely imagine why I haven't dropped my phone yet. I allow her to go on for a few minutes before I cut her off.

"Christina. Four kissed me and he asked me to homecoming and I said yes and he brought me a rose." I clamp my hand over my ear, which is pretty much a good idea, because Christina screams and begins to talk loudly, causing me to speak without her hearing.

"Goodnight Christina!" I say, and for a moment she goes silent.

"Tris wait-"

Before she can finish, I end the call button and smirk at the fact I probably just made one really pissed off best friend, and I'm going to be in for it tomorrow. I reach over the side of the table and turn out my light. I keep my phone beside me, and close my eyes, only to have the feeling of warmth from Tobias' lips on mine, lull me into my dreams.

_PAGES BREAK BECAUSE DIVERGENT. K? K._

The next morning, I'm sitting on my doorsteps without the crutches. My brother told me I should be alright. I don't know why I changed my mind about going to school today, but I just did. I wanted to see Tobias.

I notice his truck pulling into my driveway, and I watch the gravel spin from his tires. He emerges from the truck in black Dauntless clothing with a simple black t-shirt and a back varsity jacket. His sneakers have grey laces that of an Abnegation.

"Tris," he smiles at me when he sees me, and I return the gesture. His eyes are a deep ocean blue, the same beautiful blue I've seen every night in my dreams.

"Tobias," I say his name and he smiles. I stand up, wearing a mini-skirt Christina gave to me the last time I was over her house. I have a black crop top and just a little bit of makeup.

Tobias reaches his hand out and I accept it, and he helps me into the truck. I throw my bag in the back and he climbs in, turning the key to the ignition. He takes a minute to look at me.

"Don't look at me," I say joking, "Look at the road." Okay, maybe it wasn't a total joke.

"But I haven't even moved yet," he whines, and I send him a glare.

"I called Christina last night," I say, and he turns out of the driveway.

"Oh did you now?" He says.

I nod my head. "Yeah, and I kind of hung up on her."

Tobias glances back between me and the street as he drives. "Tris, do you have any idea what you've done to us?" He flashes me a beautiful innocent smile that makes me laugh. "She's going to be all over us." He pulls into the parking lot, but in order to ignore Christina for a second he pulls around again.

"I told her I was going to homecoming too." Tobias turns and stares at me, putting the truck in park in the space.

"Tris, seriously?"

I put my hands up in mock defense. "What?" I ask. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're beautiful," he says, and I blush, but I keep my eyes on him. I'm about to lean over and kiss him when someone taps on my window. It's Christina.

"Tris, get your ass out of the car right now." I open the door and hop out, grabbing my bag from behind me. Christina has her arms crossed over her chest.

"Boy, isn't it beautiful today?" Christina looks around the bright and shining sun, closing her eyes to take a deep breath as the wind begins to blow around her. I try to sneak off, but she pulls me back.

"Nice try, Prior. Now, you're going to spill every detail." I nod my head.

"Four, I'm borrowing your girlfriend!" Christina yells across the parking lot and begins to drag me toward the building. Maybe she's going to pester me about Tobias _and_ scold me. Wow, a double feature!

Much to my surprise, Tobias replies, "Bring her back in one piece!"

Tobias just admitted I was his girlfriend.

**Authors note: I'm back, and I will finish this story! I PROMISE! I missed you guys. I had no inspiration, but I'm here again!**

**Be brave, initiates.**

**~Leigh**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

**_Disclaimer: I do now own Divergent_**

**Tobias**

I can't help myself from laughing when Christina comes and whisks Tris away. I really just admitted that Tris was my girlfriend. I wonder how she feels about that.

I'm about to walk into the building when I heard the pounding of footsteps behind me. Zeke and Uriah are fooling around like idiots, while Shauna and Marlene are watching them, grinning from ear to ear. How could they not be embarrassed?

Obviously, Shauna seems to sense something because she locks eyes with me, and before I can run, she calls out my name. "Four Eaton, you come here right now!"

It seems to draw a scene to Uriah, Zeke, and Marlene, who pause whatever they were doing and begin to stare uncomfortably at me. There is no sense in running, so I trudge my feet against the asphalt walking toward them.

I scratch the back of my neck nervously, because I know these girls are totally capable of interrogation. "Hey guys, how's it going?" I say.

Marlene crosses her arms over her chest. "Cut the crap, Four. Tell us why you were over Tris' house last night and why Tris made Christina squeal louder than usual."

I look over to Uriah and Zeke, begging for them to help me with pleading eyes, but the only thing they do is laugh and reply with an "Ooo," making the conversation even more awkward for me.

I stare down at my shoes for a minute, but I lift my head. The four of them are obviously dying for an explanation. So I decide to tell them. "I went to Tris' house last night," I pause while explaining, "because I asked her to homecoming."

Zeke and Uriah run over to me and give me a high-five, and Zeke clasps me on the shoulder a little too hard, but the smile never leaves my face. In fact, I'm still grinning like an idiot.

"So that explains Tris calling her, but Christina was squealing as if you kissed her or something." Shauna crosses her arms across her chest.

I look straight at the ground. If it wasn't obvious, it sure is obvious now. Now the whole school is going to know that I kissed Tris, and that she is my girlfriend.

"Dude, did you seriously kiss her?" Zeke punches my shoulder and I turn to the group.

"Tris and I are dating," I say, awaiting a reaction that comes sooner than anticipated. Zeke rushes over to me so quickly his weight could have nearly toppled me over.

"I never thought you had it in you," Marlene says.

I look toward the door and notice Tris still standing there with Christina, giving each other glances and looking in my direction. I shuffle my hands in my pockets and walk over toward them.

"Where you going man, classes start soon?" Zeke calls out to me.

"To save Tris from hell!" I reply, and this time I hear snickers and laughs from everyone else in the group, including Marlene.

I walk forward only to notice Christina is walking in the opposite direction without Tris. However, Tris leans against the stoned doorframe by the entrance, wiping her hand on her forehead as if she was exhausted.

I approach her and pull her closer to me, and she replies by wrapping her arms around my waist. "So Christina isn't exhausting enough, is she?"

Tris chuckles, burying her face into my chest. "She's not that bad, but she really doesn't have an off button." She looks up to me and I run my fingers over her hair.

"Class hasn't even started yet, but I wish we were alone." I say, putting my arm around her waist.

Tris smiles at me. "I almost always wish that," she says.

"We could ditch?" I question, and she doesn't roll her eyes at me.

"I have enough credits, so why not?" She shrugs and I look at her in surprise. I just take her hand in mine and turn toward the parking lot and begin to walk toward my truck.

Zeke comes rushing over toward us with Shauna, Marlene, Will, Uriah and Christina behind him. "You guys ditching too?" He asks. Tris nods her head.

"How about we all go to the DD where Tris works? Can you hook us up?" Zeke asks.

I look toward Tris and she nods. "Yeah, let's go to the diner."

_PAGE BREAK BECAUSE DIVERGENT. K? K._

_CHANGING TO TRIS POV CAUSE IT'S DIVERGENT. CAN'T HAVE ONE WITHOUT THE OTHER :D_

**Tris**

So apparently, somehow, it was a good idea for the whole gang to ditch school, because Lynn texted me when I was at the diner with the gang.

_Hey Tris! First off: work tonight, just two hours. Second off, there was a gas leak and we weren't even there twenty minutes._

"Did you guys hear about the gas leak at school?" I ask them. Christina looks toward me.

"Yeah," she says. "Did anyone else get Lynn's text?" It seems everyone nods their head except Tobias.

I look toward him and he raises an eyebrow. "What?" He says, a little too defensively. "I don't have her number." Somehow, it sends the whole table cracking up laughing.

"So Tris, the dance is tomorrow night," Marlene takes a bite of Uriah's Dauntless cake which causes him to pout and wipe frosting on his nose. The whole scene is pretty adorable, but Christina scowls at them until Will throws his arm around her.

"Yeah, I'm aware." I glance back to Tobias and reach up, holding his hand which is slung across my shoulder and I kiss him on the lips. He reaches his arm down and pulls me in, deepening the kiss.

Again, it feels just like the first time. The fireworks prove that it isn't rushed, but it's something that is calm and slow. Something that feels so precise, and so natural. Something that if it lets go it's meant to break me, and something that I need every day just like I need oxygen. It sets my lips ablaze like a fire burning in the night.

We only break apart when Uriah throws a french-fry at us, and Zeke calls out, "Okay love birds, get a cage."

Still then, even in the midst of my head on Tobias' shoulder, watching Zeke and Uriah have a french-fry war in the middle of the restaurant, with Tori not even caring, and having Marlene, Christina, and Shauna zoning me out on and off about having to go dress shopping tomorrow before the dance, which doesn't concern me.

What concerns me is every kiss I have with Tobias, the guy I'm certain I could possibly be falling in love with, leaves me wanting more.

"So GTWK," Marlene taps the table to get my attention. I raise an eyebrow.

"It's my nickname for you. It means 'Girl with the Knife,'" she smiles at me too. "You know, from the cake, to the first day of school with it in your vest, to just being a total Abnegation, who is somehow meant for Dauntless," she goes on for a few seconds about reasons, with me occasionally smiling.

"So are you ready to go dress shopping?" Christina, Shauna and Marlene stand up with her. I have to move away from Tobias' shoulder, already missing his touch even though I still sit three feet from him.

I stand up, and smile, tucking one of the butter knives from the table in my boot. Uriah and Zeke begin to pump their fists and cheer, for reasons unknown. Will just rolls his eyes and Tobias is crossing his arms across his chest, grinning at me.

I take a step with the girls, not breaking my gaze with Tobias. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go."

**Authors note: Two chapters in one day? This just means you guys are awesome! Check out my Post Allegiant story! Make sure to read the first one! Also check out my special one-shots and review please! I love reading reviews!**

**Be brave, initiates. **

**~Leigh **


End file.
